Nuestro hijo
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esto sucede luego de que Azize le confesara a Cevdet que está embarazada. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia ocurre poco después de que Azize le confiese a Cevdet que está esperando un hijo de ambos.**

**Nuestro hijo…**

Cevdet sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas durante un buen rato hasta que se hizo a la idea.

Claro. No podía ser que Azize hubiese decidido casarse con Tevfik solo para vengarse de él, ella no era así y ahora Cevdet estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho.

Su Azize estaba esperando un hijo de los dos. De esa noche en la que ambos se habían dejado llevar por la pasión y habían vuelto a amarse, como en los tiempos de Salónica…

Y ahora ella había tomado la decisión de casarse para evitar la vergüenza que él mismo le había causado. ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con ambos? ¿por qué un amor tan fuerte como el de ellos era constantemente puesto a prueba por causas que nada tenían que ver con el amor en sí?

Cevdet secó las lágrimas que había dejado escapar sin permiso luego de haberse ido la que ahora era su ex mujer y se recompuso, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que decirle tantas cosas… aunque fuera la esposa de Tevfik ahora, aunque él le hubiese prohibido acercarse a ella…

La encontró caminando con pesadez hacia su casa. La observó de lejos y su corazón se enterneció al recordarla con su vientre abultado, las dos veces que había estado embarazada, primero de Yildiz y luego de Hilal.

Se acercó a ella, no sin antes cerciorarse de que nadie los viera y ella se sobresaltó al sentir sus dedos a la altura de su codo. Sin duda no esperaba verlo a él ni a nadie…

-Cevdet…- le dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos- por favor… no estoy en condiciones de soportar otro mal trato…

-Azize…- dijo él con suavidad y sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella por un momento- tenemos que hablar…

-Sí… ya me lo has dicho… pero también dijiste que no podía quedarme aquí, que era peligroso, que tenía que irme de Esmirna cuanto antes…

-Por favor, hablemos…- dijo él y ella se quedó mirándolo, esperando que le dijera algo.

-Adelante… igualmente hablarás, aunque yo me niegue…- dijo con algo de orgullo, quería tratarlo mal, quería que él se sienta culpable.

-Aquí no…- dijo y la tomó otra vez del brazo y la hizo caminar rápidamente hasta un callejón en donde entraron a una casa que parecía abandonada.

Azize sintió olor a humedad y a comida rancia. No quiso aguzar la vista porque seguro se encontraría algún roedor y no estaba en condiciones de soportarlo.

-Siéntate… por favor…- dijo él cuando la vio mover la cabeza al ver la silla polvorienta que él le acercaba.

-No esperaba una invitación formal pero al menos podrías haberme llevado a un lugar un poco más limpio, ¿no te parece?

-Lo siento, Azize… no es seguro que te lleve a algún lado en donde puedan vernos…

-Lo sé...- ella asintió, le gustara o no, él tenía razón, ni Tevfik ni los griegos debían verlos.

-Querida…- dijo y tomó sus manos. Ella intentó retraerse y quitárselas de entre las suyas, pero necesitaba su contacto, su comprensión.

-Cevdet… siento todo esto más que tú, créeme… pero no podía hacer nada… además, tú te divorciaste de mí, no había opción…

-No puedo creerlo… ¿por qué el destino se empeña en destruirnos? No es justo…

-Escúchame, Cevdet… yo no podría pensar en no tener este hijo… pero tampoco puedo criarlo como un bastardo, estando divorciada de ti…

-Lo entiendo… te juro que sí… pero si me lo hubieses dicho… yo hubiese vuelto contigo…

-Sabes que no… y en un punto es lo mejor… no quiero que sigas haciéndome daño, ya no más…

-Azize…

-No, por favor no me digas nada… necesito poder salir adelante… y eso seguro que no es contigo… cuando nos reencontramos fue como si mi sangre se hubiese congelado… no lograba comprender lo que sucedía… pero ahora entendí… nosotros no podemos estar juntos nunca más… aunque yo siga amándote hasta el día en que me muera…

-Yo también te amo, mi Azize… te lo juro… - dijo él con un susurro.

-Pues… a juzgar como me miras, las cosas que me dices y como me haces sufrir, no parece para nada…

-Pero ¿qué puedo hacer si todo el tiempo te estás poniendo en peligro? Las banderas no deberían importarnos, solo estar juntos, como lo prometimos al casarnos…

-¿Olvidas que ya no soy tu esposa?- le dijo ella con dolor.

-Tú serás mi esposa hasta el día en que ambos descansemos juntos en la eternidad…

-Quizá pienses eso… pero no es la verdad, Cevdet…

-¿Realmente piensas en compartir tu vida con alguien como Tevfik? – dijo y la tomó de las manos otra vez, para obligarla a mirarlo.

-¿Acaso no sabes que me casé con él?

-Hace un momento me dijiste otra cosa, me dijiste que estaban juntos porque no tenías opción.

-Es cierto… pero también es cierto que él me confesó que siempre estuvo enamorado de mí y que ahora haría lo imposible por conseguir mi amor…

-¿Entonces? ¿simplemente me olvidarás porque es lo mejor?

-¿Olvidarte? Ojalá pudiera arrancarte de mi corazón para siempre… pero no puedo… y Tevfik lo sabe, aunque no pierda las esperanzas…

-Azize…

-¿Recuerdas cuando te imploré que me dijeras la verdad? En ese momento te dije que no volvería a hacerlo y así será…

-Por favor, Azize, necesito saber que podré criar a nuestro hijo…

-Tú sabes que no puedo prometerte eso… lo siento…

-Pero es mío, mío y tuyo Azize…

-¿Quieres que te lo prometa? Bien… dime la verdad entonces… quítame de esta oscuridad que me tortura todos los días desde que regresaste… todo lo que necesito es una confirmación, porque mi corazón ya sabe… lo sabe desde el principio…- dijo ella mirándolo de cerca.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan obstinada?

-El amor me hace obstinada… ¿Y bien?

-Escucha- dijo y acarició su cara- quiero que, aunque sea lleguemos a un acuerdo…

-¿Un acuerdo? - él notó el interés de ella y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Quiero que te quedes y que nos veamos a escondidas…

-¿Quieres que irrespete a mi marido y que me convierta en tu amante?

-Azize, tu marido soy yo… te prometo que si no quieres que te toque no lo haré, solo me importa estar cerca de ti y de mi hijo…

-Cevdet… es una locura… ¿lo sabes?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti…

-Pues, como te dije, no parece…- dijo ella con rabia.

-Son demasiadas las cosas que tendría que explicarte, cosas que no entenderías…

-Inténtalo… te juro que quiero entenderte… quiero hacerlo Cevdet…

-Lo siento…- Cevdet sacudió la cabeza con impotencia, no podía revelarle ningún secreto y lo sabía.

Azize se levantó de la silla con pesar, si él no quería compartir sus cosas con ella, no podía obligarlo. Cevdet la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla y en la posición que estaba, sentado y ella de pie junto a él, se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Ya tienes que irte? - le preguntó sin soltarla.

-¿Por qué me quedaría? - preguntó ella con resentimiento.

-Por ti y por mí… por nuestro hijo…- dijo él y alzó la otra mano, apoyándola con delicadeza sobre su vientre y la vio cerrar los ojos.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde…

-Dame una oportunidad, Azize… olvidémonos de nuestras diferencias por un momento, de la guerra, de los griegos… necesito disfrutar de esto que nos sucede…

-General… - dijo Azize casi sucumbiendo al deseo de fundirse en sus brazos.

-Por favor, querida…- le dijo él y hundió su cara en el vientre de ella, aspirando su aroma y haciéndose a la idea de la pequeña personita que compartían.

Azize se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados, dominando los deseos de llorar incontrolablemente, lamentándose por el destino que les tocaba vivir…

Sintió los labios de él acariciándola a la altura del ombligo y lo vio levantar la vista para mirarla desde allí, pegado a ella.

-¿Crees que será otra niña? - le preguntó con emoción.

-No lo sé…- contestó ella y sonrió, Cevdet no tenía preferencias, sobre todo luego de haber podido disfrutar hijos de ambos sexos.

-Mientras se parezca a ti…- le dijo él y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Seguro tendrá tus ojos…- se permitió decir y él rió.

-Te amo… y más allá del momento que estamos pasando, me hace muy feliz que tengamos otro hijo…- dijo y se puso de pie, sus manos todavía pegadas al abdomen de ella.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y él besó su frente.

-¿Te parece que te envíe un mensaje para que nos reunamos aquí, de vez en cuando? - le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Cevdet…- dijo ella y se permitió acariciar su barba al descuido.

-No serás mi amante, sólo serás mi Azize… solo quiero que por un momento nos olvidemos de todo y seamos aquellos que fuimos, no es necesario que hagamos nada que te incomode, te lo prometo…

-Bueno… supongo que lo pensaré…- dijo y se apartó de él sabiendo que si no se iba, querría quedarse con él para siempre.

-Vete… será mejor para ambos…- le dijo y sonrió al ver que ella asentía.

Ella lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo apretó para abrazarlo. Él aprovechó y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-Gracias por amarme, a pesar de todo…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

-No puedo evitarlo…- le dijo y lo vio acercarse, y no quiso evitar que sus labios acariciaran los de ella, con suavidad al principio, pero luego Azize se encontró devolviendo las caricias mientras lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

Cevdet la soltó muy a su pesar y ella entrecerró sus ojos antes de marcharse. Él la miró irse y sonrió. Tal vez el destino les diera una oportunidad…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, quizá podría dejarla abierta para seguir un par de capítulos. Veremos! Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Azize no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando releyó el papel que el soldado griego le había traído, sabía que era un hombre de confianza de Cevdet, pero se sentía algo incómoda de que él utilizara a los soldados bajo sus órdenes para citarla y así verse a solas.

Una historia aparte eran las dos veces que ella había decidido dejarlo "plantado" y no había acudido al lugar de reunión. Azize no quería que él pensara que ella estaba desesperada por verlo, y tampoco darle el gusto, él se merecía esperar por ella, pero ahora estaba deseosa de encontrarse con él, aunque no se lo demostrara demasiado.

_"Hoy a las 5. Por favor Azize, ven."_

De alguna manera ella supo que él no insistiría mucho más si ella no iba a verlo otra vez.

Terminó con sus tareas lo más rápido que pudo y dejó a su enfermera de confianza al cuidado de un paciente que estaba más delicado. Cevdet sabía que el horario era propicio para que ella no tuviese que dar explicaciones a su familia sobre dónde había estado y sobre todo, con quien.

Más que nada por Tevfik, que últimamente estaba bastante intenso con su pedido de explicaciones con el objeto de "cuidarla", como él decía.

Azize sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía cuando empujó la puerta de la casa abandonada donde se habían encontrado la primera vez. Ese era su lugar secreto, él lo había dispuesto así, aunque no se hubiesen encontrado nunca desde que él la había llevado ahí para hablar más tranquilos.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, porque había velas encendidas en varios lugares, pero no iluminaban lo suficiente, lo vio, sentado en un sillón que ella no recordaba. El lugar estaba limpio, no perfectamente limpio, pero se notaba que se había preocupado por ello. Ya no olía tan mal, incluso había un pequeño jarrón con algunas flores y ¿acaso no era ese el olor de los panecillos de queso que ella tanto disfrutaba?

-Creí que hoy tampoco vendrías…- dijo él con la voz algo apagada, pero sus ojos, aún en la oscuridad se veían intensos.

-Digamos que hoy pude hacerlo…- dijo ella intentando no sonreír.

-Qué bueno… - dijo él y se puso de pie, acercándose despacio hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué querías decirme? - preguntó ella, sabía que él solo quería verla, pero disfrutaba de la incomodidad que le producía.

-¿Decirte? Sólo quería verte, estar cerca de ti… - dijo y se acercó más, y extendió sus brazos, reclamando que ella se acercara.

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella y no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando él la miró con algo de fastidio fingido.

-Ven aquí…- le reclamó con la voz algo melosa.

-Cevdet…- dijo ella y él la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma como siempre…

-Como te he echado de menos estos días…- jadeó en su oído y la apretó más en sus brazos.

-Cevdet…- insistió Azize y él se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sé que te dije que no te tocaría si no estabas de acuerdo, pero eso no quita que te pueda decir lo que siento…

-Pero…

-Relájate, Azize… esto tiene que ser algo bueno, no algo que te torture… no estamos haciendo nada malo…- le dijo y deslizó las manos hacia abajo, acariciando su vientre, consciente de las dudas de ella.

-¿No es nada malo? ¿Entonces por qué nos ocultamos?

-Por seguridad, querida, ¿realmente quieres que te explique todo eso otra vez?

-No, lo entiendo…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de él, sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, como si no quisiera tocarlo.

El gesto lo hizo sonreír a él y cerró los ojos cuando retomó su tarea de acariciar su vientre.

-Me he pasado estos días pensando y recordando tus embarazos anteriores… ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? – dijo ella y separó su cara del hombro de él para mirarlo- aquellos sí fueron días plenos de felicidad…

-Lamento que todo sea distinto ahora…

-Yo… lo lamento más que tú…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero no hemos venido para eso…- dijo él y la miró con picardía.

-¿Para qué hemos venido?

-Te traje tus panecillos favoritos…- dijo él con dulzura.

-No tengo hambre…- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-Azize… deja que te consienta… eso es lo que más deseo…- dijo él y abrió un paquete para dejar al descubierto los panecillos.

-Huelen bien…- dijo Azize sin mirarlos demasiado, aspirando su aroma y reconociendo cuánto deseaba comerlos, pero guardándoselo para ella.

-Prueba uno… también te traje limonada… recuerdo cuánto te gustaba, aquellas veces que nos escapábamos de casa para comer en el bosque, en ese claro…

Azize sintió que se sonrojaba al recordar algunos detalles íntimos de esas "escapadas" con Cevdet. Ellos eran muy jóvenes y todo el tiempo estaban buscando el momento para perderse uno en brazos del otro.

Cevdet sonrió al verla inmersa en los recuerdos.

-A veces me gustaría poder volver al pasado…- dijo él con nostalgia.

-Créeme, si eso significaría que tengo que volver a vivir lo que viví en este último tiempo, prefiero que no…

Cevdet sacudió la cabeza y le extendió la fuente, Azize no tardó demasiado en aceptar y cerró los ojos al comer el primer bocado, hacía siglos que no comía esos panecillos. Porque simplemente no había tenido ganas de prepararlos, le recordaban demasiado a Cevdet.

Él la observó comer de cerca, y ella se lo permitió, Azize querría estar incómoda y rechazarlo, porque así se sentía más segura, pero eso no ocurría, y ya comenzaba a sentir el anhelo de tenerlo cerca, su suave aliento sobre el de ella. Esos besos, esas caricias que hacían que su pasión se desbordara…

Le dio un trago a la limonada y sonrió agradecida.

-Llegaré a casa y no tendré apetito, me harán preguntas…

-Lo siento, no quiero traerte problemas…

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya…- quería escaparse de allí, por miedo a rendirse y arrojarse a sus brazos.

-Quédate un momento más…- le rogó él, sus ojos trasluciendo la necesidad de que ella se quedara.

-¿Para qué? No quiero sufrir más, ¿acaso no te das cuenta del esfuerzo que hago para no abrazarte y no soltarte nunca más?

-No tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo, este es nuestro lugar, nada de lo que pase aquí tiene que saberse afuera, yo me comprometo a que sea así… y no habrá reclamos, ni ajuste de cuentas, ni nada que se le parezca…

-Por dejarme llevar es que volví a quedar embarazada, Cevdet…

-Y eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado…- dijo y la tomó de la cintura para acercarla mientras una de sus manos volvía a acariciar su vientre.

-Cevdet… de verdad… no hay futuro entre nosotros porque no hay nada entre nosotros… entiéndelo, es doloroso, también para mí, pero es la verdad…

-No puedo, Azize, no quiero rendirme… te necesito… cierro los ojos y te veo llegar corriendo a abrazarme, contarme sobre nuestros niños, lo que han hecho…

-Eso no volverá a suceder…

-Echo de menos las vocecitas de nuestras hijas, sus peleas con Ali- Kemal, la tarta de mi madre… tus ojos, tus manos curando mis heridas, masajeando mis hombros, tu cuerpo abrigándome, haciéndome olvidar del frío…

-Cevdet, por favor…- dijo con un hilo de voz ella.

-Azize, olvidémonos de la guerra por un momento, sería capaz de dar mi vida por eso…

-¿También serías capaz de contarme la verdad?- lo probó ella.

-Yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, querida, pero tengo la obligación de guardar silencio en algunos temas…

Azize suspiró. Quiso escaparse porque su cercanía, sus ojos y sus palabras la estaban envolviendo y lo más triste era que ella lo estaba permitiendo. Lo deseaba.

-Tengo que irme… de verdad…- dijo ella y lo miró suplicante.

-Prométeme que si te dejo ir volverás, un día de estos y nos veremos aquí…

-Sigo sin entender para qué, pero me imagino que lo haré, sabes que me cuesta negarme contigo…

-Sin embargo, lo haces bastante…- bromeó él y ella sonrió genuinamente.

-Bien, me voy…- dijo y lo vio tomar sus manos y besar sus dedos delicadamente, con dedicación.

-Espera- le dijo cuando ella pretendió girar para marcharse.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró expectante. Él se arrodilló a sus pies y acarició y besó su vientre. Azize sintió lágrimas en los ojos y lo observó en silencio. Cuando terminó él se levantó y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía irse.

-Azize…- le dijo y ella giró para mirarlo.

-Cuida a nuetro hijo…- dijo él y la vio sonreír.

-Lo haré… - dijo y salió de la casa.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que seguiré con esta historia por unos capítulos más. Espero que les haya gustado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Azize se revolvió en sueños en su cama. Lanzó una carcajada alegre y abrió los ojos, sonriente, estaba de buen humor.

Se mordió el labio al recordar lo que soñaba justo antes de despertar y suspiró. Esos días había soñado muchas veces con Cevdet, la mayoría eran recuerdos del pasado, pero en el último sueño las cosas habían sido diferentes.

_Se había visto en un bosquecito que había visitado varias veces con sus hijas desde que habían llegado a Esmirna y estaba allí con Cevdet. Él no tenía puesto el desagradable uniforme griego, sino su ropa cotidiana y ella un vestido sencillo, color claro, como los que usaba cuando era más joven._

_Corrían por allí, tomados de la mano y riéndose hasta que él la arrinconaba contra un árbol y buscaba sus labios con los de él, confiado, sin que ella le pusiera límites._

_No tienes idea de cuando echaba de menos esto…- le decía él al oído luego de besarla suavemente._

_Azize reía alegremente y solo lo miraba, no le contestaba nada. Ella sabía que no hacían falta tantas palabras para comunicarse entre ellos._

_Sus manos lo tomaron de la barba entrecana y él sonrió, inclinándose para volver a besar sus labios._

_-¿No me dirás nada? - le preguntó suavemente._

_-¿Qué podría decirte? Quien tiene que hablar aquí eres tú…_

_-Ah, sí…- asintió él con una sonrisa. _

_Azize lo miró con intención y él asintió otra vez._

_-Dime la verdad… anda… -insistió ella y él sonrió, presionó suavemente su cuerpo contra el de ella y la escuchó jadear._

_-Bien… te lo diré si prometes que será nuestro secreto… es peligroso que se sepa...- dijo él solemne._

_-Adelante, lo prometo…- dijo ella con los ojos centelleantes de curiosidad._

_-Yo… soy un traidor…_

_-Cevdet…_

_-Déjame seguir, tú me pediste esto, Azize…_

_-Pero…_

_Cevdet colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella y siguió hablando._

_-Soy un traidor, pero del ejército griego… Azize, yo no podría traicionar a mi patria, a pesar de que realmente el ejército otomano me disparó por la espalda… me asignaron una misión muy difícil… me infiltré en el ejército griego…_

_Azize abrió la boca para hablar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas._

_-Yo… siempre supe que algo como esto pasaba… siempre confié en ti…- le dijo ella y lo abrazó con desesperación, como pidiéndole disculpas por todos los malos tratos entre ellos._

* * *

Se removió en su cama inquieta y se levantó. Si tan solo algo de eso fuera cierto…

Se vistió rápidamente y se puso a preparar el desayuno para mamá Hasibe y sus hijas, pero su sonrisa no se desvanecía.

Hilal la observó de lejos, analítica y se acercó con cuidado…

-Mamá… ¿estás bien?

-Sí… bien… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé, te veo distinta, alegre… ¿acaso…?

-¿Te amigaste con papá? - intervino Yildiz que entraba y había escuchado algo de la conversación.

Sus hijas se quedaron mirándola expectantes y Azize tuvo un ataque de tos repentino que originó una mirada entre hermanas.

-¿Y bien? - insistió la mayor.

-¿Amigarme con su papá? Nunca estuve tan lejos de ese hombre- fingió enojo Azize.

-Sin embargo, se te ve como cuando él regresaba del frente…

-¿Cómo? - quiso saber Azize.

-Feliz, enamorada…

-Niñas, por favor no digan tonterías- les dijo mientras sentía un agradable estremecimiento al recordar su sueño- me tengo que ir, ¿pueden terminar ustedes de preparar el desayuno?

Azize salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital, pero a último momento decidió tomarse un rato más y se encontró caminando por aquel bosquecito con el que había soñado. Respiró el agradable aire puro que la rodeaba y se dejó llevar por el canto de los pájaros.

Se sentó a descansar y se apoyó contra un árbol. Cerró los ojos y evocó los besos de Cevdet y las sensaciones que le provocaban.

Escuchó un ruido cerca y abrió los ojos con algo de temor. Se encontró con Cevdet, que la miraba con ojos intensos y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Azize…

-Cevdet, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Podría quedar bien diciendo que el destino me trajo, pero tengo que confesar que te seguí, quería verte y te vi caminando hacia aquí…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca.

-¿Cómo estás? - dijo él acercándose casi inconscientemente a ella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me importa, estás embarazada… solo… quiero saber…

-Estoy bien… - dijo ella y bajó la vista, no quería que se le notara lo incómoda que estaba recordando ese sueño que ella tanto deseaba que fuera realidad.

-Azize…- dijo él y tocó su cara, obligándola a mirarlo, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y la vio removerse nerviosa.

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella súbitamente agitada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Quiero decir, te ves increíble, más bella que nunca, me imagino que el embarazo te sienta muy bien, pero tus ojos…

-No es nada…- dijo ella y trató de bajar la vista, pero él insistió en que lo mirara.

-Dime…

Azize se sintió una tonta por estar ocultando un sueño, después de todo no estaba mal reconocer que lo echaba de menos y que, aunque sea en su sueño, intentaba que las cosas fueran ideales entre ellos.

-Sólo… tuve un sueño…

-¿Un sueño? - le preguntó él algo sorprendido, esperaba otra clase de comentario.

-Digamos que me desperté de buen humor… es todo… quizá sea eso, hace mucho tiempo que no me siento feliz, y ese sueño…

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Solo… recuerdos, de los buenos tiempos…

-¿Las niñas?

-Tú… y yo…- dijo y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Nosotros…- dijo él y miró sus labios.

-Soñé que estábamos aquí mismo- Azize se sintió confiada en confesarle su sueño- que el tiempo no parecía haber pasado, y que me confesabas la verdad…

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que no quieras decirme la verdad no significa que yo no sepa que esa verdad existe…

-Azize…- intentó él.

-No quiero escuchar nada, Cevdet… déjame tranquila con mi sueño, supongo que no está prohibido que sueñe, ¿verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no… cuéntame…- quiso saber él.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-La verdad… quiero decir… cuál era esa verdad que yo te confesaba…

-Me decías que… que en realidad estabas en una misión, que no podías traicionar a tu patria… -dijo perdiéndose en sus ojos, tratando de saber si su comentario generaba alguna clase de reacción en él.

-¿Y?

-Y que ese tenía que ser nuestro secreto, porque era peligroso que se supiera…

-Azize…- dijo él y ella vio algo en sus ojos que la hizo darse cuenta de que había más verdad en todo lo que decía que lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

-¿Acaso… acaso algo de eso es cierto?

-Mi vida…- dijo él y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Azize sintió que la garganta se le cerraba en un nudo casi imposible de tragar.

-¿Lo es? - insistió con un hilo de voz y miró sus labios- ¿Cevdet?- dijo y no tuvo tiempo de nada porque él la besó con un arrebato de pasión que le hizo aflojar las piernas.

Azize no pudo hacer más, él exploró su boca con ansiedad, no quería pensar ni quería que ella pensara, sólo necesitaba sentirla. Él sabía que no podría seguir ocultándole la verdad durante mucho tiempo más, sobre todo porque ella ya la sabía. Su mujer era demasiado inteligente y lo conocía tanto que ya no podía esquivar más esa situación.

Cevdet la empujó y Azize sintió la dura y fría corteza del árbol en su espalda. Las manos de él atraparon su cadera y ella pudo sentir la necesidad de su marido contra su cuerpo.

De pronto, Azize no pudo reprimirse más y lo abrazó con fuerza, devolviéndole los besos con la misma intensidad con que él la besaba y sus bocas batallaron durante varios minutos, ansiosas, como si recordaran esa familiaridad que luego de tantos años casi se había perdido.

-Mi Azize…- jadeó Cevdet entre besos.

-Cevdet… - se encontró diciendo ella.

-Por favor… te necesito… ahora mismo…- le rogó él.

-No me hagas esto… por favor… - dijo ella casi sin fuerzas.

Cevdet interrumpió el beso de pronto, y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, visiblemente agitado. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su deseo y ella abrió los suyos, deseando que él insistiera y ella no pudiera negarse.

-Perdóname…- le dijo agitado.

Azize asintió y él la miró a los ojos. Ella también estaba agitada, pero sus ojos oscuros se veían más intensos que los azules de él, su mirada lo inspiraba a tal grado que Cevdet tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para no dejarse llevar por el impulso de besarla hasta que le dolieran los labios.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-Créeme que es lo que menos quiero…- dijo él y ella asintió- será mejor que ambos sigamos soñando…

-¿Tú también sueñas? - le preguntó ella con inocencia.

-Contigo… con tu boca y con todas las caricias que quiero hacerte… todo el tiempo… no tienes idea de cuánto te necesito…- le dijo mirando sus labios.

-Sería mejor que no me envíes más mensajes, Cevdet…

-¿No quieres que nos veamos?

-¿Vernos? Si esto es lo que ocurre cuando nos vemos, francamente, es tortura en su estado más puro…- dijo ella tratando de calmarse.

-Yo creo que esto sigue siendo amor…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cuando estés dispuesto a contarme la verdad, llámame…

-No hay tal verdad, Azize… no sé de qué me hablas…

-Bien… me gustaría decirte que no quiero verte más, pero no será así, por lo tanto, hasta pronto…

-Azize…- dijo y ella giró para mirarlo, más lejos- te amo… te amaré siempre…

-Sí… claro…- dijo Azize y aunque no quiso, no pudo reprimir un suspiro antes de darle la espalda y salir caminando, tratando de escapar, una vez más, de ese raro destino que le había tocado, estar lejos del hombre que amaba, casi por su propia decisión…

Cevdet cerró los ojos con fuerza y se maldijo a sí mismo. Tenía que tomar una decisión, o la dejaba seguir adelante con esa verdad que ella ya sabía y se la confirmaba, o la dejaba ir para siempre, porque él sabía que su Azize no soportaría la presión mucho tiempo más…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, espero que les haya gustado. Seguiré pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cevdet entró al hospital lo más rápido que pudo, hacía una semana que había querido encontrarse con Azize pero ella no había contestado sus mensajes ni acudido a las citas que él había programado para verla. Y Cevdet no quería saber más nada de tenerla lejos. Cada minuto que pasaba, se planteaba la necesidad de estar con ella, con sus hijas y con ese hijo que venía en camino, ese que los había unido definitivamente.

Se dirigió directamente al lugar donde sabía que la encontraría y abrió la puerta. Era una habitación pequeña donde ella se refugiaba a veces, cuando sus obligaciones se lo permitían, para tomarse un descanso.

Azize levantó la vista cuando lo vio y tragó saliva con incomodidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - le preguntó directamente.

-Siento que ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Azize…- dijo él con algo de fastidio.

-¿No te das cuenta de que no quiero verte?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me hace daño, porque siento que me mientes y que no confío en ti…

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que quizá no se trata de confianza sino de algo más grande que eso?

-¿Entonces me estás confirmando que tengo razón?

-Azize…

-¿Lo ves? No puedo hablar contigo… estoy cansada…

-Por favor, Azize… nosotros no podemos estar así, tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir adelante…

-Lo sé, y creo que la mejor forma de hacerlo es no vernos más… o, aunque sea, hacerlo lo menos posible…

-¿Qué hay del amor?

-El amor terminará por desaparecer… tengo confianza en eso…- dijo ella y asintió.

-No lo creo… yo… te amaré hasta el día que me muera…- dijo él y vio como los labios de ella temblaban de emoción.

-Vete…- le dijo luego de hacer una mueca que intentó ser de enojo.

-Buscaré la forma de verte… lo siento… no puedo evitarlo…- dijo y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Azize se quedó mirando la puerta y se preguntó por qué le costaba tanto trabajo dejarse llevar por él. Después de todo, Cevdet era el amor de su vida, y aunque ella hubiese dicho lo contrario, ella también lo amaría hasta el día de su muerte, e incluso más.

Se levantó de un salto y salió a buscarlo. Casi corrió hasta que lo vio saliendo del hospital, caminaba con paso cansado y ella lo llamó antes de que se perdiera de su vista.

-Azize…- dijo él y la miró suplicante.

-¿Tienes un minuto? - le preguntó.

-Tengo la vida entera… dime…- dijo y ella miró hacia todos lados, sintiéndose observada.

-Nos vemos en una hora en nuestro lugar…- dijo ella en voz baja y él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Te estaré esperando…- le dijo y miró sus labios.

-Bien…- dijo ella y lo vio marcharse.

Se mordió el labio inquieta, sabía que lo que hacía no era lo más indicado, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba demasiado como para seguir resistiéndose al hecho de poder tenerlo cerca.

* * *

Un buen rato más tarde, Azize golpeó suavemente la puerta de su "lugar secreto" y no esperó que él le abriera para empujar la puerta.

-Aquí estoy…- dijo él y ella lo vio sentado en una silla. Una única vela iluminaba el lugar, y en realidad no hacía falta nada más.

-Vine a decirte que tienes razón… que el amor no desaparecerá… aunque créeme, me gustaría que así fuera…- dijo ella con la voz gruesa, emocionada.

-Lo sé… pero me alegra que lo reconozcas… ven aquí, Azize…- dijo él y ella se acercó adonde él estaba y sintió sus manos sobre su abdomen.

-Tu abdomen ha crecido… - dijo y la miró desde abajo con una sonrisa.

-Sí… se me nota bastante… creo que tendré que hablar con las niñas…

-Lo haremos juntos…

-Cevdet…

-Azize… no te niegues más a esto… nosotros somos una familia… y la familia se agrandará pronto… debemos estar juntos…

-¿Acaso olvidas que yo estoy casada?

-Esas son tonterías… que todavía me duelen, por cierto… pero hablaré con Tevfik y él entenderá… me encargaré de eso…

-¿Qué le diremos a Hilal? Porque estoy segura de que Yildiz estará feliz, porque no le importa en lo más mínimo el uniforme que usas… ¿pero y Hilal?

-Ella lo entenderá porque verá que el amor entre nosotros es más fuerte que cualquier uniforme o bando en el que estemos…

-Pero…

-Azize…- dijo y se inclinó para besar su abdomen. Azize lo observó desde donde estaba y entrelazó los dedos entre su cabello, acompañando sus movimientos con suavidad.

Cerró los ojos, deleitada por las caricias de él y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Necesito volver a dormir en tus brazos…- le dijo él en voz baja.

-Cevdet…- dijo ella en un jadeo.

-Por favor, Azize…- dijo él, su mirada azul en la de ella.

-¿Te presentarás esta noche y tan solo, nos iremos a dormir juntos?

-Puedo entrar cuando estén todos durmiendo… nadie se enterará… y me iré temprano, lo prometo…

-Es una locura…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Tú me tienes así… me muero por ti…

-Ya no somos adolescentes…

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo él y se puso de pie- pero yo sigo necesitando de tu boca y del aroma de tu piel…

-Yo también…- dijo ella en voz tan baja que él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por oírla.

Cevdet levantó la mano y acarició los labios de ella, sus ojos eran tan intensos como los de Azize. Ella no se movió. Sólo lo esperó, porque sabía lo que vendría.

Azize creyó que tendría que esperarlo por siglos, porque él supo hacerla desear ese beso casi más que ningún otro. Y cuando sus bocas por fin se reunieron, ella suspiró y lo abrazó como si él fuera a escapársele.

Las manos de él se deslizaron a su abdomen y Cevdet acarició su vientre con ternura mientras su boca la acariciaba con otra intensidad. Ella jadeó en medio del beso y cuando quiso acordar estaba casi recostada sobre la mesa.

-Por favor…- le dijo él al oído- déjame volver a sentirte toda mía…

-¿Aquí? – preguntó ella mirando hacia todos lados.

-Ven… - dijo y la tomó de la mano, llevándola hacia la que era la habitación de la pequeña casa en la que estaban.

Cevdet se quitó el saco y lo apoyó sobre la cama para que ella no tuviese que recostarse sobre las mantas que allí había.

-Sé que no es el mejor lugar, pero te prometo que no te dejaré pensar en donde estamos…

Azize sonrió con ternura y él se arrodilló delante de ella. La observó con detenimiento mientras ella liberaba su cabello y finalmente lo soltaba. Cevdet se inclinó y la ayudó a quitarse el vestido y luego se puso de pie y se quitó su ropa antes de reunirse con ella.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron piel contra piel, él besó sus labios y ella lo oyó suspirar. El encuentro fue intenso, pero él también se tomó su tiempo para la ternura, acariciando y besando la piel en donde ya comenzaba a notarse el embarazo.

En el momento en que todo terminó y ambos intentaban recuperar su respiración normal, Cevdet la tomó en sus brazos y hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella.

-Es una lástima que no podamos quedarnos aquí más tiempo…- dijo él con pesar y ella asintió.

-Espero que no nos arrepintamos de esto…- dijo ella y él acarició su cara con ternura.

-No lo haremos… yo no, espero que tú tampoco…

-Cevdet… si estuve contigo no fue por un arrebato adolescente… yo te amo… pero también soy consciente de que soy una mujer casada y estoy traicionando a quien es mi marido…

-Tu marido soy yo, Azize… así tendría que haber sido siempre…

-Pero tú te divorciaste de mí… ¿recuerdas?

-No empecemos otra vez… quiero disfrutar de poder abrazarte un rato más…

-Bien…- dijo ella y suspiró cuando él la apretó entre sus brazos.

* * *

Un rato después, él la ayudó a vestirse y la atrapó entre sus brazos, su boca en la de ella, a modo de despedida.

-Estaré pensando en ti…- le dijo sobre sus labios y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo sé…- dijo y acarició su barba con cariño.

-Pasaré por casa esta noche, espero que me recibas como se debe…

-¿Y cómo debería hacerlo? - le preguntó ella con intención.

-Haciéndome un lugar en tu cama, abrazándome para dormir, como en los viejos tiempos…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Veremos…- dijo ella desafiándolo y abrió la puerta, observando hacia todos lados si alguien la veía antes de salir caminando rápido para llegar a su casa y no despertar sospechas.

Azize sintió que entre tanto dolor causado por esa guerra que estaban padeciendo, de alguna manera, estaba pudiendo recuperar algo de luz y unas gotas de felicidad para poder seguir adelante.

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que esta historia seguirá hasta que dure la inspiración. Nos vemos pronto! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Azize se miró al espejo y sonrió levemente. Había soportado toda clase de comentarios de sus hijas, diciéndole que la veían feliz, distinta y no había querido darles importancia, aunque en el fondo le diera algo de rabia que sus hijas la leyeran tan perfectamente.

Ella se sentía distinta, se sentía plena, en la medida de lo posible, por la tarde apasionada que había pasado con Cevdet.

Por suerte Tevfik le había enviado un recado para avisarle que no pasaría la noche en casa y ella se había tranquilizado, no existía la menor duda de que la presencia de Cevdet en su casa podría traerle problemas con su marido y no quería buscarse pleitos innecesarios.

Cerró los ojos y evocó momentos que había compartido con Cevdet hacía solo unas horas. Sus manos casi dejando marcas en su piel por la intensidad de sus caricias. Se mordió el labio y apretó los ojos, se sintió culpable de ese amor… y sobre todo del deseo que él le despertaba. Pero Cevdet era el padre de sus hijos. Su único amor… y haberse casado con Tevfik, por la razón que fuera, había sido un error… un gran error…

Acomodó su camisón y se acostó. Se sentía cansada, pero su corazón latía tan aprisa, esperándolo que no pudo dormirse.

* * *

Casi dos horas después, la casa estaba en total silencio y escuchó el crujido del suelo en los escalones que llevaban a su habitación. Se puso en alerta, si bien lo más probable era que fuera Cevdet, también podría ser Tevfik, que había cambiado sus planes y eso la asustó…

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía miedo…

Sintió que la puerta se cerraba y que alguien se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en la cama. Era una tontería que estuviese así de atemorizada. ¿Acaso debería mostrar que no dormía?

-Mi vida…- lo escuchó jadear a Cevdet en su oído mientras se acostaba detrás suyo y amoldaba su cuerpo al de ella.

-Cevdet…- dijo ella con suavidad y suspiró- bienvenido…

-Me moría de ganas de venir… pero quise esperar para no despertar a nadie…

-Sí… lo sé…

-¿Me esperabas?

-Me dijiste que vendrías…

-Pero… ¿querías que lo hiciera? - le dijo él y ella giró en redondo para mirarlo. Su cara estaba a milímetros de la de él y Azize miró sus labios.

-Sólo… estaba segura de que lo harías…- dijo ella y él sonrió

-Aún no me respondes…- le dijo y se acercó más, casi tocando sus labios con los de él.

-Sí… - dijo y sintió que un calor recorría su cuerpo ante la confesión que acababa de hacer.

-Bien…- dijo él y la besó con pasión.

Durante un buen rato, se entretuvieron besándose y acariciándose y luego él se detuvo y la observó de cerca. Aún en la penumbra, pudo apreciar sus ojos oscuros, cómplices y sonrió deleitado. La echaba de menos… esa Azize que lo había enamorado estaba de vuelta, aunque solo fuera de a ratos y en la intimidad de su habitación.

Luego de acariciarse suavemente, fueron quedándose dormidos y terminaron en la misma posición que cuando él había llegado. Las manos de Cevdet descansando en el vientre de Azize, acariciando su piel y también a su hijo.

* * *

Azize se despertó de golpe, ya comenzaba a aclarar y no quería problemas.

-Cevdet… hey… querido…- dijo y se mordió el labio con culpa.

-Hey… buenos días…- dijo él con una sonrisa, parecía no haber despertado y estar teniendo uno de esos sueños felices en lo que se despertaba junto a su amada. Pero esa era la realidad ahora, aunque solo fuera un secreto entre ambos…

-Tienes que irte ahora… - le dijo con apuro y lo vio abrir los ojos.

-Lo sé…- dijo y besó su frente con ternura.

Cevdet se levantó y ella lo observó acomodándose la ropa. No había traído su uniforme, él sabía que a ella no le gustaba que él lo tuviese puesto todo el tiempo y la respetaba. Incluso a él le resultaba difícil llevarlo.

Cuando estuvo listo, se acercó una vez más a ella y besó sus labios, alargando un poco el beso para disfrutarla mejor.

-Mmmm…- dijo él con su frente apoyada en la de ella y sus ojos cerrados- fue una noche maravillosa…

-Lo fue…- dijo ella en idéntico estado.

-Volveré todas las veces que pueda…- prometió él.

-Cevdet… espera… una vez puede ser… pero es muy arriesgado que lo hagas todo el tiempo…

-Entonces deberemos poner las cosas en orden… yo no puedo pensar en estar lejos de ti, Azize… piénsalo…

-Pero…

-Nada… piénsalo porque sino, entonces me tendrás aquí todas las noches, entrando sin hacer ruido para dormir en tus brazos…- dijo y besó sus labios antes de marcharse.

Azize se quedó mirando la puerta y se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Claramente, el paraíso no podía durar tanto tiempo. La realidad la golpeaba de frente de solo pensar que tendría que hablar con su marido y confesarle que seguía enamorada de Cevdet y que quería divorciarse para poder estar con él y criar a su hijo.

Se obligó a pensar que Tevfik la entendería, aunque al principio se enojara y tratara de convencerla de que Cevdet era un traidor y que la había abandonado durante siete largos años.

Se quedó medio dormida y descansó un rato más. El embarazo la hacía sentirse más cansada y se sintió algo más relajada.

* * *

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió golpes en su puerta y la voz de Hilal, que venía a despertarla.

-Mamá… ¿te has quedado dormida? - dijo al entrar y verla acostada.

-No… no…- dijo Azize algo incómoda y se levantó de golpe, sintiendo que sus pies estaban entumecidos.

-No es tan tarde, no te preocupes, solamente nos preguntábamos con Yildiz si vendrías a desayunar…

-Sí… ya voy… ya voy…

-Te prepararemos algo… no te preocupes…

-Está bien…- dijo masajeando sus pies.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Hilal con curiosidad.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé… te ves… distinta…- le dijo y sonrió.

-No veo por qué tendría que estar mal…- trató de disimular Azize.

-No dije mal, sino distinta… ¿acaso estás bien con el tío Tevfik?

-No, no… quiero decir, casi no nos vemos… creo que comienzo a sentirme más tranquila cuando no viene a dormir…

-¿Entonces por qué te casaste con él? ¿para molestar a papá?- dijo con tono de confidencia.

-Hilal… ¿no crees que estás diciendo demasiadas tonterías para esta hora de la mañana?

-Mamá… ¿tú sigues enamorada de papá?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Acaso crees que me casé con Tevfik y sigo amando a tu padre? Recuerda que él se divorció de mí…

-Precisamente por eso… quieres castigarlo, mostrándole que puedes ser feliz con otro y no lo necesitas, pero en realidad no has dejado de amarlo… ¿me equivoco?

-Hilal…

-Mamá… solo pretendo ser tu confidente…

-Eres mi hija…

-Una hija en quien puedes confiar… yo prometo no comentarlo con nadie… solo me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar…

-¿Tú qué piensas?

-Yo… por un lado estoy enojada con papá porque aún no puedo creer que esté del lado de los griegos… pero por otro lado siento que un amor como el de ustedes no puede terminarse…

-Hilal…- dijo Azize con emoción y se detuvo, buscando las palabras.

-Mamá… te miro a los ojos y no me hace falta que me contestes…

-Pero…

-Quiero que seas feliz… yo… no sé lo que te pasa, pero te apoyo en todo lo que decidas…

-Gracias…- dijo Azize y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bien… iré a ayudar a Yildiz con el desayuno… te esperamos abajo…- dijo Hilal dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Hilal…- dijo Azize y su hija giró para mirarla- por favor…

-No diré nada… aunque no me has dicho nada…- dijo y sonrió antes de irse.

Azize se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y lloró de emoción. Su mayor miedo era que sus hijas, especialmente Hilal, la señalaran por reanudar una relación con Cevdet… pero todo parecía ir aclarándose para ella y ahora debía tomar una decisión…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con esta historia por hoy, seguiré pronto, espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo! Espero comentarios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Azize se despertó de golpe cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse. Tembló de pánico pensando que podría tratarse de Tevfik, pero también recordó la promesa que recientemente le había hecho Cevdet de ir a verla todas las veces que pudiera.

Hacía días que no se veían porque él había tenido que salir con sus patrullas de reconocimiento hacia las montañas y recién hoy había vuelto.

Fingió estar dormida por las dudas, si se trataba de Tevfik, sabía que él no se atrevería a molestarla en su sueño.

Pero al sentir el aroma perfumado de la mano de su Cevdet sobre su cara, abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bienvenido…- le dijo y él se inclinó a besar sus labios.

-Estos días se me han hecho eternos por haber estado alejado y sin posibilidad de verte…

Azize asintió y él tomó su mano y besó sus dedos con dedicación.

-¿Has venido a dormir?

-Sí… he venido a estar contigo… lo que sea que hagamos está bien…

-Lo digo porque es tarde…

-Siento la hora… he esperado que Tevfik volviera, pero no lo hizo, así que aquí estoy…

-Supongo que él volverá de un momento a otro… intuirá que duermo y se irá a su habitación directamente…

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera estar con él? - preguntó Cevdet con algo de rencor.

-No estoy con él… solo me casé… y te expliqué por qué… ¿acaso quieres discutir, Cevdet? - dijo ella algo ofendida y él suavizó sus rasgos y terminó sonriendo.

-No… no, he venido a estrecharte en mis brazos…

-Hazlo entonces…- dijo ella fingiendo algo de enojo y luego sonriendo cuando él la apretó en sus brazos.

-Perdóname…- dijo suavemente en su oído y ella lo miró de cerca y acarició su barba con ternura.

-Quítate el saco y ven a dormir…- le dijo y él la miró con intención.

Cevdet se quitó el saco y ella le hizo un lugar en su cama, abriendo la cama para dejarlo acostar a su lado.

-Hace frío…- dijo él y ella estiró sus brazos para estrecharlo y brindarle calor.

-Ven aquí, así entrarás en calor…- Azize lanzó un pequeño gemido cuando él mordisqueó su hombro, juguetón.

-La temperatura está subiendo…- dijo él y ella sonrió y terminaron de acomodarse.

* * *

Se quedaron un rato callados, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos y luego se acomodaron frente a frente, sus narices casi tocándose, cerca, hablando con sus miradas.

-A pesar del momento difícil que vivimos, es un sueño poder tener estos instantes… contigo…- dijo él.

Azize estaba a punto de contestar cuando escucharon la puerta de calle cerrarse y los pasos de Tevfik, momentos más tarde, subiendo las escaleras.

-Tevfik…- dijo Azize susurrando y se levantó, acercándose a la puerta, como si con eso quisiese impedir que entrara y lo viera a Cevdet en su cama.

-Tranquila…- murmuró Cevdet y Azize casi tiene un ataque cuando escuchó los golpes suaves en su puerta.

-Azize… Azize… ¿estás dormida? - preguntó Tevfik y Cevdet puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama, colocándose detrás de la puerta.

-Estaba durmiendo…- dijo Azize con voz algo ronca, fingiendo haberse despertado recién, pero sin abrir la puerta aún.

-¿Puedo pasar un momento? - dijo y Azize le dirigió a Cevdet una mirada de desesperación.

-Tevfik… estoy muy cansada… por favor… ¿podemos hablar mañana?- intentó.

-Solo un momento…- dijo y Azize abrió la puerta solo un poco para poder asomarse.

-Dime...- dijo con nervios.

-Siento… siento molestarte…- dijo tambaleándose y ella arrugó la nariz al darse cuenta de su estado.

-Está bien… ¿qué ocurre?- dijo y del otro lado de la puerta, Cevdet tomó su mano y comenzó a besar sus dedos, haciéndola sentir culpable

-Quería desearte buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, Tevfik…- dijo y cuando iba a cerrar, Tevfik la detuvo.

-Azize…- le dijo y ella se quedó congelada, esperando lo que él diría- ¿alguna vez sentirás por mí algo de lo que sientes por Cevdet?

-Tevfik…- dijo Azize y Cevdet empujó la puerta y la cerró, mirando a Azize con una furia, que claramente no era para ella.

Azize acercó su oído a la puerta y lo escuchó cerrar la suya con torpeza.

-¿Me dirás que te sientes culpable? ¿qué estás traicionando a tu amado esposo?

-Yo no soy así, Cevdet… aunque él no despierte en mí nada más que amistad, siento que es sincero…

-Pues no lo es… mira la clase de amigo que es, que se quedó con mi mujer…

-Cevdet…

-Azize… quiero que te divorcies de él… ahora mismo…

-¿Puedes calmarte un poco? Te oirá y se complicará todo…

-¿Oírme? Si está borracho… no creo que pueda hacer otra cosa que dormir….

-Bien… eso tendríamos que hacer nosotros…- dijo ella con resolución y él la tomó en sus brazos.

-Me muero de celos de pensar que él también está aquí cuando yo no estoy…

-Cevdet… yo te amo a ti… y él lo tiene en claro…

-Pero te sientes culpable… eso no es bueno…

-Porque soy una adúltera… porque no debería traicionarlo…

-Porque no deberías haberte casado con él…

-¿Seguirás con eso? Ya está hecho…

-Puedes deshacerlo… lo sabes…

-Tú podrías decirme la verdad de una vez… y también lo sabes…

-Habíamos quedado que no era el momento para eso… ¿recuerdas?

Azize puso los ojos en blanco y se acostó.

-Iré a dormir, si quieres ven, sino te vas… necesito descansar, tengo un hijo a quien cuidar y debo descansar por él…

-Tienes razón…- dijo y se abrazó a ella por detrás, amoldando su cuerpo a ella bajo las mantas y sábanas y tratando de concentrarse en lo hermoso de poder compartir eso con ella.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, un rayo de sol molestó en los ojos a Azize y eso la hizo despertarse. Palmeó la almohada a su lado, buscándolo, pero él no estaba. Por un lado, se sintió vacía, pero por el otro se alegró, seguramente él se había ido sin ser visto.

Azize se levantó y fue a refrescarse al baño. Cuando bajó las escaleras, escuchó un murmullo en la cocina, Hilal y mamá Hasibe estaban preparando el desayuno.

Hilal se quedó mirándola cuando la vio entrar. Mamá Hasibe la saludó como todos los días.

-¿Estabas cansada, querida?- le preguntó luego de que Azize besara su mano.

-Un poco… di algunas vueltas para dormirme ayer…- dijo y HIlal le dedicó una sonrisa.

Luego del desayuno y de que Yildiz se les uniera para luego dedicarse a limpiar, Hilal se acercó a su madre y Azize achicó los ojos, sabiendo que su hija venía con intención de decirle algo…

-Es una lástima que no hayas podido descansar bien…

-Bueno, a veces pasa… cuando uno tiene preocupaciones en la cabeza…

-Mamá…

-¿Qué quieres decirme, Hilal? Siento que hay algo que te inquieta…

-Sucede que… yo tampoco dormí bien anoche… y escuché algunos ruidos al amanecer… - dijo y al ver que los ojos de su madre se abrían con terror, agregó, en voz baja, apenas audible- y vi salir a papá de tu habitación.

-Hilal…

-Mamá… yo sé que lo amas… pero todo esto es muy peligroso…

-Lo… lo sé…- dijo Azize avergonzada.

-Tienes que tomar alguna decisión… esto no puede seguir así…

-Hilal…

-Yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas… pero por favor… toma una decisión porque me da miedo que haya un enfrentamiento entre papá y el tío Tevfik…

-Tienes razón…- dijo Azize y besó su mejilla- escucha, Hilal… mi Lunita… yo, te pido perdón por la forma en que estoy manejando las cosas… yo soy tu mamá y debería darte un buen ejemplo…

-El mejor ejemplo que podrías darme es el del amor que tú y papá sienten uno por el otro…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

-¿Qué están hablando en secreto ustedes dos? - dijo Yildiz y se abrazó a ambas, que comenzaron a reír ante la intromisión celosa de Yildiz.

Azize se sintió renovada y creyó que quizá no sería tan difícil tomar la decisión definitiva de divorciarse de Tevfik y rezar porque sus sospechas de que Cevdet no era un traidor, fueran verdaderas para poder estar con él para siempre y vivir ese amor de la manera más beneficiosa para todos…

* * *

**Bueno, veremos si Azize toma la decisión adecuada y cómo lo hace. Esto seguirá pronto, espero que les siga gustando! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Azize aclaró su garganta cuando escuchó pasos del otro lado de la puerta de la oficina de su esposo en el cuartel turco. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero sabía que este tema debía ser aclarado lo antes posible. Ella ya no soportaba toda la situación de engaños y mentiras alrededor de lo que debería ser un momento mucho más feliz en su vida, a pesar de la guerra, a pesar de los malos entendidos.

La puerta se abrió y ella retorció sus manos, inquieta.

-Azize… ¡qué sorpresa! - dijo Tevfik con una sonrisa.

-Tevfik… siento haber venido sin avisarte… ¿estabas muy ocupado?

-No, para nada… en realidad siempre hay algo, pero lo puedo dejar de lado para atender a mi esposa, por supuesto…- dijo él y se acercó a ella.

-Te lo agradezco…- dijo Azize bajando la mirada, sería un momento difícil e inevitable para ambos.

-Dime en qué puedo serte útil…

-Bueno… digamos que hace días quería hablarte y…

-Espera… antes que nada, yo… quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día… sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada… y habíamos salido con los muchachos a tomar unos tragos… y bueno… digamos que me dejé llevar…

-Tevfik… yo no dudo de tus buenas intenciones…

-Pero no me amas, eso está claro… ni tampoco lo harás…

-Honestamente, no… pero estoy muy agradecida contigo… lo que has hecho por mí todos estos años…

-Pero ni siquiera he conseguido que me mires de otra manera…

-Te lo dije, estoy muy agradecida… pero no puedo dejarte entrar a mi corazón de la manera que quieres porque no hay lugar… tú estás en mi corazón, pero como un hermano, como un amigo muy querido…

-Entiendo… aunque me duela… ¿qué querías decirme?

-Bueno… como te dije, he estado pensando mucho estos días… y necesito poner mis cosas en orden…

-Creí que lo habías hecho, cuando nos casamos… pensé que estabas de acuerdo en la protección que te da ser la esposa de un coronel del ejército otomano.

-Escucha, Tevfik… poner mis cosas en orden, significa hacerme cargo de mis errores y mis aciertos… por eso, hablé con Cevdet el otro día y le conté que estaba esperando un hijo…

-Azize… ¿acaso le dijiste que era suyo?

-¿Querías que le mintiera?

-Dijiste que no querías que lo supiera…

-Pero no puedo mentirle, tú me conoces, Tevfik…

-Y porque te conozco, sé que necesitas tranquilidad… y él no te la está dando… no vistiendo ese maldito uniforme griego…

-Tevfik… él es el padre de mi hijo, sea este el mejor momento para que eso suceda o no… por eso he pensado en pedirte que me des el divorcio… no quiero seguir adelante con este matrimonio…

-¿Y me lo dices, así como así?

-Ya te dije que estaba agradecida por tus cuidados… pero…

-¿Y lo que yo siento? ¿Te has detenido un momento a pensar lo que me pasa a mí, Azize?

-Por favor, Tevfik… entiéndeme… tú no fuiste sincero conmigo antes de casarnos… tú siempre dijiste que era para protegerme a mí y a mi familia… tus sentimientos me los confesaste luego… si yo hubiese sabido…

-No te habrías casado conmigo… está claro… ¿quieres saber algo? Estoy muy enojado, Azize… pensaré en lo del divorcio, cosa que no me dejará muy bien parado entre mis allegados… pero bueno… en algún momento tomaré una decisión y te lo haré saber… ahora, si me dejas… tengo cosas importantes que hacer…-dijo mirándola con enojo y Azize se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se fue sin decir nada más.

* * *

Se fue a trabajar al hospital. Se sentía particularmente deprimida en esos momentos, si ella hubiese sabido que las cosas se complicarían tanto, no hubiese hecho nada de lo que había hecho ese último tiempo, pero las cartas estaban echadas y debían actuar en consecuencia…

Hilal la notó tensa mientras hacían la ronda por la tarde, verificando que los pacientes del hospital no hubiesen desmejorado y no le dijo nada.

Pero cuando caminaban hacia su casa al atardecer, aprovechando que Yildiz se había vuelto un poco más temprano porque le dolía la cabeza, no pudo evitar preguntarle…

-¿Estás bien, mamá?- le dijo y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien, Lunita… ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque has estado callada todo el día… ¿problemas con papá?

-No, querida… en estos momentos, pensar en el amor con tu papá es lo único que me permite sonreír de vez en cuando…

-Eso me alegra… pero entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

-Bueno… digamos que hoy fui a ver a Tevfik al cuartel y le planteé que quisiera divorciarme de él…

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó Hilal con algo de sorpresa- ¿qué pasó?

-Bueno, digamos que me imaginé que no reaccionaría de la mejor manera… pero después de los reproches y los reclamos me dijo que lo pensaría…

-¿Lo pensará? ¿entonces no aceptó?

-No todavía… pero lo hará… está dolido…

-Me imagino… él también está enamorado de ti… se le nota…

-Pero él no me lo confesó hasta que nos casamos… él me dijo que solo se trataba de protegernos… eso no me agradó…

-Quizá tenía la esperanza de que lo amaras en algún momento…

-Lo entiendo… pero tú sabes como son las cosas… y él también lo sabe, aunque no le guste…

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa. Yildiz las esperaba para comer, ya se sentía mejor. Mamá Hasibe había hecho una de sus comidas favoritas y Azize comió con ganas y tanto Hilal como Yildiz lo advirtieron…

-Mamá… ¿has notado que ganaste un poco de peso estos días?- dijo Yildiz y Azize la miró con algo de fastidio.

-Bueno… creo que estoy algo ansiosa… en el hospital hay mucho trabajo y…

-Sí… es cierto… tantos pacientes, tantos problemas…- dijo Hilal, tratando de apoyarla, sabía que la ansiedad también tenía que ver con las decisiones que últimamente estaba tomando.

-Pero no te preocupes, no te queda nada mal… estabas muy delgada últimamente…- dijo Yildiz y mamá Hasibe sonrió.

-A mi querida hija todo le sienta bien… es una bella mujer y ha tenido dos bellas hijas, muy parecidas a ella…- dijo mamá Hasibe y acarició el cabello de su nuera, con ternura.

La cena terminó y luego de limpiar, todas se retiraron a descansar. Azize se cambió y se sentó delante del espejo un momento. Trató de sonreír pensando que al menos había podido ir a plantear el tema del divorcio con Tevfik.

* * *

Un rato después lo escuchó volver y apretó los ojos, rogando que no se le ocurriera pasar a verla. Pero luego oyó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse y respiró aliviada.

Un sonido en el vidrio de su ventana la hizo poner en alerta y se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

Al abrir la cortina vio a Cevdet trepado, tratando de abrir la ventana y se tapó la boca con una mano. El estrés que le causaba todo eso era terrible, sobre todo porque se sentía en falta.

Abrió la ventana y Cevdet sonrió. Le entregó una flor que le había traído y ella lo ayudó a entrar.

-Es peligroso lo que haces, Cevdet…- le dijo sin poder evitar sonreír. Era imposible que no lo echara de menos y todas esas escapadas, a pesar de la culpa, la hacían sentir muy feliz…

-Quería verte, estar contigo…- le dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos y besó sus labios con pasión.

Azize lo dejó hacer y se dedicó a disfrutar un poco. Cevdet deslizó las manos hacia su vientre y lo acarició con ternura. Los besos se suavizaron y ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo?- le preguntó mientras lo veía quitarse el saco y aflojar los botones de su camisa.

-Sí, a eso vine…- dijo él sonriente.

-Tevfik llegó hace un momento…

-Lo sé… estaba esperando afuera para subir…- dijo él- no te ha molestado, ¿verdad, Azize?

-No, no…- le dijo ella- pero hoy estuve en el cuartel, le pedí que me diera el divorcio…- agregó y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Lo hiciste?- dijo Cevdet con una sonrisa.

-Sí… pero digamos que no lo tomó muy bien…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Pero se divorciarán…

-Supongo que lo haremos… dijo que lo pensaría…

-Voy a matarlo… ¿qué tiene que pensar? - dijo con enojo Cevdet- no tiene nada que pensar… tú lo has decidido…

-Cevdet, por favor…- dijo y tomó sus manos- él está dolido… supongo que me hará esperar un poco… pero al final accederá…

-Si no lo hace lo mataré…

-Tú no harás nada… ¿entendido? - dijo y acarició su barba con la mirada algo perdida.

-Lo pensaré…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-A propósito… Hilal te vio salir el otro día de mi habitación… pero no te preocupes, ella quiere lo mejor para nosotros… aunque me pidió que tome decisiones, por eso fui a hablar con Tevfik…

-Me alegra…- dijo él y besó su frente.

-También… las niñas se están dando cuenta de que estoy aumentando de peso… yo creo que en algún momento deberíamos contarles la verdad…

-¿Sobre su hermano? - preguntó Cevdet.

-Sí… no creo que pase demasiado tiempo antes de que se den cuenta… prefiero contárselos yo…

-Está bien… pero al menos primero resolvamos lo del divorcio…- dijo y se recostó, estirando los brazos para que ella se reuniera con él.

Azize se acomodó en sus brazos y suspiró contenta. Cevdet cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse su familia dentro de algunos meses. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que fueran un poco felices?

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo. Espero que les siga gustando. No sé cuantos más faltan, pero todavía esta historia sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Tevfik golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Azize, Yildiz le había dicho que su madre no se había sentido bien y había ido a dormir temprano.

-Azize… ¿podemos hablar? - dijo al no escuchar respuesta.

Esperó un momento y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, la puerta se abrió y la sonrisa de Tevfik se desvaneció al encontrarse con Cevdet.

-Tevfik…- dijo y por dentro reía a carcajadas, la cara de quien había considerado su hermano por tanto tiempo era demasiado elocuente.

-¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi esposa? - dijo con tono un poco elevado y Cevdet lo encaró haciéndolo callar.

-Acaba de quedarse dormida… no se sentía bien… ¿acaso quieres despertarla?

-No me has contestado qué haces aquí…- insistió Tevfik en un tono más bajo.

-Vine a hablar con ella y la encontré mal… la acompañé un rato…

-Tú sabes que eso no es apropiado porque ahora ella…

-Está casada contigo… por supuesto… pero también sé que te pidió el divorcio… así que no es ninguna novedad que nosotros queremos estar juntos…

-Es posible que no sea una novedad, pero sigue sin ser apropiado… Cevdet… necesito que te vayas…

-No lo haré, Tevfik… me quedaré al lado de Azize para asegurarme de que ella y mi hijo están bien… y tú no podrás impedirlo…

-Te lo advierto, Cevdet...

-Porque sino ¿qué harás?

-¿Quieres escuchar que te mataré? Lo haré Cevdet… ¿crees que te tengo miedo?

-Evidentemente no, porque sino no te hubieras casado con mi esposa…- el volumen había subido otra vez.

-Es tu ex esposa…

-Tevfik…- escucharon ambos y giraron para mirar a una Azize pálida y frotándose los ojos.

-Azize… disculpa esta situación… tienes que entender que no está bien que Cevdet esté aquí encerrado contigo…

-Tevfik… tienes que entender que lo que él te dijo es cierto… vino a verme y me encontró algo descompuesta… entonces se quedó a acompañarme…- dijo y suprimió algunos detalles como los besos que él le había dado y que había estado durmiendo junto a él hasta hacía unos minutos.

-Sólo era cuestión de avisarle a Yildiz, enviar a buscarme y hubiese estado aquí para ayudarte y acompañarte…

-Escucha Tevfik, me parece que hay algo que no entiendes, Azize no quiere más tu compañía… estamos esperando un hijo y a quien le corresponde estar aquí es a mí…- dijo Cevdet y sintió la mano de Azize en su hombro, tratando de calmarlo.

-Tevfik… como te dije los otros días… estoy agradecida por tu ayuda, pero necesito que me liberes de nuestro compromiso porque quiero reiniciar mi vida con Cevdet… no quiero ser brusca, pero no hay posibilidad de arrepentimientos… quiero que lo entiendas…

-Eres cruel, Azize…

-¿Cruel? Tú siempre supiste que yo sigo enamorada de Cevdet… y sin embargo no te importó, creías que me convencerías… que esto cambiaría, pero no es así… te pido por favor que reconsideres tu posición, esto no da para más…- dijo Azize y Cevdet giró justo a tiempo antes de que Azize se desmayara y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Azize… Azize…- dijo y la llevó hasta la cama. Tevfik lo siguió hacia dentro de la habitación y Cevdet intentó reanimarla.

Acarició su cara y luego besó su frente con ternura. No quería que eso fuera tan brutal, sabía que Tevfik y él terminarían matándose por el amor de Azize, cosa que era ridícula porque la decisión la había tomado ella… por suerte…

Azize abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió al verlo a Cevdet, sus ojos preocupados, húmedos por causa de ella.

-Cevdet…- dijo.

-Azize… por favor… ¿estás bien? Dime qué quieres que haga…- dijo Tevfik y Azize suspiró.

-Tevfik… necesito que cumplas con lo que te pedí… me siento débil, no puedo seguir discutiendo sobre esto…

-Azize…

-Tevfik…- dijo Cevdet- ¿acaso no ves lo débil que está?

-Dije que lo pensaría y eso haré… ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

-Sí, gracias… - dijo Azize y cuando Cevdet se levantó para ir tras él, lo llamó- Cevdet…

-Sí… aquí estoy mi vida…- dijo amorosamente y ella sonrió.

-Escucha… estoy bien… solo hice esto para que él se sintiera culpable…- dijo y sonrió- además no soportaba verlos discutir… no tiene sentido… él no te entenderá y tú tampoco… y tenemos que conseguir ese divorcio… así podremos ser felices de una vez para siempre…

-Pero… tú te sentías mal hace un rato…

-Estaba cansada, necesitaba dormir un poco…- dijo mirándolo con ternura- me hizo bien hacerlo abrazada a ti… eso es lo único que me importa…

-Mi vida…- dijo y besó sus labios.

Azize lo tomó del cuello para abrazarlo y el beso se prolongó un poco más. Cevdet se dio cuenta de que ella tenía otras intenciones y suspiró en el beso.

-Esto es una locura…- dijo y le sonrió con picardía- ¿dices que no quieres que nos matemos y me besas así?

-Lo siento, Cevdet… estos días estoy un poco… rara con el embarazo…

-¿Como cuando esperabas a Hilal… y me perseguías por toda la casa pidiéndome caricias?

-Exacto… son síntomas del embarazo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Tendré que venir esta noche porque ahora es imposible… - dijo y la vio morderse el labio con impotencia.

-Te estaré esperando…- dijo justo cuando Yildiz aparecía con un vaso de agua en la mano.

-Papá… no sabía que estabas…

-Vine hace un rato… tu mamá no se sentía bien y la acompañé un rato…

-Al tío Tevfik no le gustó nada, ahora entiendo por qué me pidió que te trajera agua y se fue…- Yildiz estaba divertida.

-Bien… bueno… ahora que te dejé en buenas manos, creo que me marcharé…- dijo Cevdet y besó la frente de ambas antes de irse.

-Mamá…- dijo Yildiz un poco asombrada por la conducta demasiado amigable entre sus padres.

-Yildiz… estamos bien… eso es lo que importa…

-A mí me encanta la idea de que estés con papá… pero… ¿es así?

-En realidad, sí… aunque un poco a escondidas porque todavía estoy casada con Tevfik…

-Entonces… ¿ya no te importa el uniforme griego?

-No es que no me importe… pero me he dado cuenta últimamente que el amor es mucho más profundo que todas esas cosas…- dijo y sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho que se puedan dar una oportunidad…- dijo Yildiz y la abrazó recostándose con ella.

* * *

Luego de la cena, Azize se retiró a descansar. Se cambió para dormir y se quedó mirándose frente al espejo. No le había mentido a Cevdet esa tarde, sentía que su cuerpo hervía en deseos de estar con él. Sabía que quizá se debía a su estado, pero al ver su imagen reflejada, tuvo recuerdos de él y sus caricias y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para calmarse un poco.

Escuchó pequeños golpes en su ventana un rato después, y sonrió contenta al abrirla para darle paso a Cevdet…

El general sonrió y ella lo llevó entre besos a la cama.

Cevdet la acarició tal como ella esperaba y al rato, ambos se perdían en un abrazo interminable, piel contra piel bajo las sábanas.

-Azize…- le dijo él entre besos y suspiros- no me malinterpretes, pero ¿estás bien?

-Me siento muy bien…- le contestó ella sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo.

Bien… me alegra…- dijo él y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Se perdieron un rato largo, uno en brazos del otro y luego de hacer el amor y quedarse abrazados un momento, ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Presiento que pronto ambos seremos libres para volver a estar juntos…

-Eso sucederá, mi vida… como sea…- dijo él y la apretó entre sus brazos, feliz de poder disfrutar de ese momento juntos…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Algunos días pasaron y Azize comenzó a sentirse inquieta porque Tevfik eludía el tema del divorcio y Cevdet cada vez estaba más tenso con eso.

Tanto Hilal como Yildiz se mantuvieron al margen, pero a pesar de que no hablaban mucho entre ellas, ambas sabían lo que sucedía con sus padres, simplemente porque no era tan fácil ocultarlo.

Entonces llegó el momento en que Azize decidió que tenía que contarles la verdad sobre su embarazo. Las hizo ir a su habitación y ellas notaron que había algo importante para hablar…

-Hijas… quiero hablar con ustedes porque necesito ser sincera… tengo una historia para contarles y de todo corazón espero que no me juzguen…

-Mamá… por favor… ¿cómo podríamos juzgarte? - le preguntó Yildiz.

-Escuchen…- dijo y retorció sus manos con suavidad, algo inquieta- ustedes se han dado cuenta de que a pesar de haberme casado con Tevfik…

-Sigues enamorada de papá…- dijo Hilal y Yildiz asintió.

-Es cierto…- dijo y bajó la mirada con algo de timidez.

-Eso no está mal… en todo caso es difícil entender por que te casaste con el tío Tevfik…- intervino Yildiz.

-Esa es la historia que debo contarles…

-Bueno, te escuchamos…- dijo Yildiz y miró a su hermana que asintió.

-Cuando papá regresó… y lo hizo de la manera que lo hizo… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza suspirando- con los griegos… yo… me llevé una desilusión muy grande…

-Yo también…- admitió Hilal.

-Sin embargo… en mi corazón nada se modificó… quise dejar de amarlo, pero no pude… lo intenté muchísimo…

-¿Te casaste con el tío Tevfik para olvidarlo? - Yildiz no salía de su asombro.

-No… no hija, no lo hice por eso…

-¿Entonces? - insistió la mayor de sus hijas.

-Hubo un momento… hace unos meses… en que creí que las cosas podrían estar mejor… que quizás papá… creí que las cosas cambiarían, que se arrepentiría de su misión con los griegos… y el amor era tan fuerte…

-Mamá…- dijo Hilal y ella la interrumpió

-Nos dejamos llevar… me dejé llevar y… quedé embarazada…- dijo y se detuvo un momento, esperando que sus hijas asimilaran la información que acababa de darles.

-¿Tendremos un hermano? - preguntó Yildiz con una sonrisa.

-Claro… por eso has ganado algo de peso… por supuesto…- asumió Hilal.

-Niñas…

-Sigo sin comprender por qué te casaste con el tío Tevfik…

-Su papá… él no sabía del embarazo porque inmediatamente después de enterarme, me di cuenta de que las cosas no cambiarían… que él seguiría con su misión... y las cosas se complicaron entre nosotros...

-Pero…- dijo Yildiz.

-Él se divorció de mí y entonces temí que me señalaran por tener un hijo estando sola…

-Y le pediste ayuda a él…- Hilal cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Así es… pero hace un tiempo, papá se enteró de lo que ocurre y…

-Dime que decidieron estar juntos, mamá…- dijo Yildiz.

-Sí… por supuesto… pero yo sigo casada con Tevfik… que hace días está dando vueltas para no darme el divorcio…

-Tenemos que hablar con él…- dijo Hilal con resolución.

-No… no ustedes no deben hacer nada… esto es un tema de adultos… yo solo quería que estuviesen al tanto…

-Pero mamá…- se quejó Yildiz.

-Hilal, Yildiz… vengan aquí…- dijo y las abrazó con ternura.

-No te vamos a dejar sola, mami…- dijo la mayor con suavidad y besó su mejilla.

-Vamos a cuidarte mucho…- dijo Hilal y también la besó.

Azize las apretó entre sus brazos, contenta de haber podido sincerarse con ellas.

* * *

Cevdet golpeó la puerta de Tevfik en el cuartel y esperó que el coronel le abriera.

-Cevdet…- dijo con una fingida sonrisa- ¿vienes a visitarme?

-Tevfik… vengo a pedirte amablemente por última vez que le des el divorcio a Azize…

-Me parece que no has entendido, me estoy tomando el tiempo necesario para pensarlo…- dijo Tevfik aún sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar? Está muy claro que ella no desea estar contigo… estamos esperando un hijo… ¿qué es lo que necesita de tu evaluación?

-Cevdet… hermano… lo pondré en estos términos… me he enterado de tu rol verdadero en el ejército griego…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú lo sabes bien…

-¿Entonces?

-Tu vida depende de que yo no abra la boca y le diga al general Vasili quien eres y qué te propones…

-Tevfik…

-Y antes de que me preguntes si tengo pruebas… las tengo… y no dudaré en usarlas si es necesario…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿A Azize? ¿No te das cuenta de que ella no te quiere?

-Ese no es tu problema, sino el mío…

-Escucha, Tevfik… esto no funcionará… Azize no se enamorará de ti solo porque tu así lo quieres… y en todo caso… ¿la forzarás a quedarse a tu lado?

-Ya pensaré en algo… pero mientras tanto te quiero lejos de mi esposa… ¿estamos?

Cevdet sintió que su cabeza estallaría. Azize no entendería nada. Tevfik lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared y tenía que resolverlo. Cerró los ojos al salir del despacho y pensó que la única manera de poder callarlo era matándolo. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

* * *

Azize hizo su ronda visitando a los pacientes que tenía en el hospital y se tomó un descanso a la hora del mediodía. Se había llevado algo de comer y lo disfrutó tranquila sentada en el banco que había en la puerta del hospital.

Vio venir a Cevdet y sonrió a medias. Él tenía puesto su uniforme y se veía serio, demasiado serio…

-Enfermera…- dijo sabiendo que estaban rodeados de gente.

-Dígame…- dijo ella imitando su gesto serio.

-Necesito hablar con usted… es urgente…

-Bien… ¿aquí?- dijo Azize y se quedó perdida en los ojos de él, había tristeza en ellos y Azize temió que algo malo hubiese pasado.

-No… no puede ser… ¿recuerdas aquel lugar?- le dijo él y ella asintió- te espero allí en cuanto puedas…- terminó y cuando se aseguró de que ella iría, se marchó.

Azize entró a la vieja casa abandonada y lo encontró allí, sentado en una silla, se había quitado la gorra, que descansaba sobre la polvorienta mesa, su gesto era de mucho pesar…

-Querido…- le dijo al entrar, se había cambiado, no llevaba su uniforme de enfermera.

-Azize… tengo que hablar contigo…- dijo y ella tomó sus manos y se sentó frente a él, dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Dime… ¿qué te preocupa tanto?

-Creo que llegó el momento de que te cuente la verdad…

-Cevdet… cariño… yo siempre supe la verdad… - dijo Azize con una sonrisa- a pesar de que nunca me la has confirmado, te conozco desde que era casi una niña… ¿cómo se te ocurre que podría no saber lo que sucede?

-Azize… entonces sabrás que estoy en una posición terriblemente difícil y que corres peligro al estar al tanto de todo…

-Es cierto… por eso nunca dije nada a nadie… y te seguí la corriente frente a los demás…

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Sé que me conoces… pero…

-Conozco tu corazón, mi héroe… es imposible que puedas amarme a mí como lo haces y que no ames a tu patria…- dijo y besó sus manos con ternura.

-Tevfik también lo sabe… y dice tener pruebas…- dijo y ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Cevdet…

-Me pidió que me alejara de ti… y no sé que hacer… porque no renunciaré a nuestra familia, a ti, a mi hijo… no lo haré, Azize…

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de convencerlo…- dijo ella todavía shockeada por la noticia.

-Dime cómo… porque lo único que se me ocurre ahora es matarlo…- dijo Cevdet y Azize se puso de pie y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, así lo sentiría más cerca.

Lo abrazó con ternura y él hundió su nariz en su cuello. Tenían que encontrar una salida a todo eso porque sino estarían todos en peligro…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Azize inspiró hondo y se quedó quieta al sentir en su abdomen ese burbujeo característico de cuando los niños comienzan a notarse por sus movimientos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y deseó salir corriendo para avisarle a Cevdet. Pero lamentablemente no era un buen momento. Tevfik le había hecho llegar un mensaje pidiéndole de verla cuando llegara a la casa.

Ella había llegado de trabajar y se había encerrado en su habitación, estaba enojada, tenía mucho rencor hacia ese hombre que había considerado su amigo por tanto tiempo…

Deslizó sus manos acariciando su abdomen y sonrió.

-Tranquilo, mi vida… mamá y papá te cuidarán, juntos…- dijo y escuchó golpes en su puerta.

Se puso de pie con cansancio y cuando abrió, se encontró con Tevfik, estaba serio y tenía un gesto raro en la cara… que ella no pudo descifrar.

-Azize… gracias por esperarme…- dijo con suavidad y ella achicó los ojos con rabia.

-¿Tenía otra opción?

-No… y lo sabes porque eres una mujer muy inteligente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tevfik?- Azize sentía que la paciencia se le acababa.

-Quiero que te comportes como mi esposa… después de todo es lo correcto…

-¿Tú me hablas de lo correcto a mí?- le dijo sobrepasada por la rabia- no puedo creer que tengas cara para decirme algo a mí…

-Yo en tu lugar lo pensaría, querida Azize… o te comportas como mi esposa, que es lo que corresponde, o haré llegar las pruebas de la traición de tu querido Cevdet al General Vasilli…

-¿Qué es lo que implica que me comporte como tu esposa?

-Bueno… tú ya has sido esposa de Cevdet… me imagino que sabrás cuales son tus deberes…

-Tevfik…- dijo Azize roja de ira.

-Por ahora, en principio, me alcanza con que dejes de lado la idea del divorcio y que no te estés viendo con Cevdet… sé que se encuentran a escondidas… son demasiado evidentes…

Azize lo miró sin decir nada… no sabía qué hacer, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer frente a lo que le pedía Tevfik. En todo caso tenía dos opciones: O le hacía caso y cumplía con sus requerimientos, o pateaba el tablero y se arriesgaba a perder a Cevdet para siempre…

-¿Me darás una respuesta? - le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Lo pensaré…- dijo tratando de calmarse, sabía que estar nerviosa no le ayudaría a su embarazo.

-Bien… hazlo, pero no tardes mucho… no me gusta ponerme impaciente…- dijo y se acercó y besó su frente antes de irse.

Azize quiso pegarle, se frotó la frente con energía para quitarse la sensación de asco que le había producido el beso.

El burbujeo la sacó de su estado de angustia y la hizo sonreír nuevamente. Tenía que encontrarse con Cevdet para contarle todo.

* * *

Le envió un mensaje por el niño de los periódicos. Esperó pacientemente en su lugar secreto y él tardó un poco en llegar, pero finalmente lo hizo…

-Mi vida…- le dijo cuando la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Cevdet. - jadeó ella y dejó que él hundiera su nariz en su cuello, como siempre.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado.

-El bebé está bien… se ha movido… pude sentirlo…- dijo ella sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y los cerró cuando sintió que él deslizaba sus dedos, acariciando su vientre y el burbujeo comenzaba otra vez.

-Ahí está…- dijo Cevdet y se perdió en los ojos de ella, los suyos también húmedos.

-¿Lo sientes? - preguntó Azize emocionada.

-Perfectamente… hola, hijo…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

Se quedaron así un momento, él pendiente de cada pequeño movimiento y ella disfrutando de su cercanía.

-¿Pasó algo más? - preguntó Cevdet que la conocía demasiado.

-Bueno, sí… lamentablemente tenía que arruinar este precioso momento…

-No me asustes, Azize…

-Tevfik me pidió de hablar hoy…

Cevdet apretó los labios, estaba de mal humor…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me amenazó a mí también… creo que era lógico…

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿te hizo algo? - casi no podía pensar.

-Bueno… me dijo que tenía pruebas en tu contra y que las usaría a menos de que yo desistiera del divorcio…

-Era obvio… - dijo con pesar, un poco más calmado.

-Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… me dijo que además de olvidarme del divorcio… espera que me comporte como una esposa con él…- dijo y bajó la vista, estaba enojada pero más que nada triste.

-Lo mataré…- dijo Cevdet con furia.

-Cevdet… no le des el gusto…- le dijo intentando calmarlo.

-Es que no puedo hacer otra cosa, Azize… no puedo permitir que te haga esto… que te obligue a ser su esposa… no puedo siquiera pensarlo…

-Cevdet… por favor… cálmate… él no conseguirá nada de mí…

-¿Y si te obliga?

-No podrá hacerlo… no lo hará… sólo retrasará lo inevitable que es el divorcio…

-Espero que solo sea eso… porque sino en lugar de divorciada te convertirás en viuda…- dijo con furia y Azize lo tomó de la cara.

-Mi vida… no permitamos que esto nos entristezca… tendremos un hijo en unos meses y eso tiene que ser alegría… paz… las cosas se terminarán acomodando…

-Azize…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella- prométeme que no dormirás con él… me moriría si algo así sucede…

-Cevdet… amor… ya te lo he dicho… tú eres mi único hombre, mi único amor… fuiste el primero y serás el último…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

Cevdet cerró los ojos y se entregó a la caricia que ella le hacía. Sentía que su cabeza estallaría de la sensación que le provocaba la maniobra que Tevfik hacía con tal de molestarlo, de exponerlo, de pegarle donde más le dolía, en el amor con su esposa…

-¿Estás más tranquilo?- le preguntó ella con preocupación.

-No… pero confío en ti… pero prefiero que los griegos me descubran a tener que verte en sus brazos…

-Eso no pasará… te lo prometo…- dijo Azize y volvió a besarlo.

-Está bien…- dijo él y sonrió con ternura.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?- le preguntó él y ella sonrió.

-Me temo que será complicado… Tevfik me dijo que sabía que nos veíamos a escondidas… no quiero entorpecer las cosas…

-Azize…

-Podemos quedarnos un rato más ahora… ¿o tenías que irte?- le dijo ella y sonrió con picardía.

-Puedo quedarme toda la vida contigo…- dijo y la besó un poco más intensamente.

Azize se preocupó por que él olvidara por un rato la amenaza de Tevfik y se dedicara a ella. Las hormonas la hacían pasar por momentos de mucho deseo y por supuesto, con él era con quien quería estar…

A pesar de que se tomaron su tiempo, como siempre hacían, no dieron demasiadas vueltas para terminar agotados, piel contra piel, observando el fuego que habían encendido un momento antes para no tener frío.

Cevdet encontró una manta guardada que no tenía tanto polvo y los cubrió a ambos.

-¿Sabes? A veces recuerdo aquellos bellos momentos que vivimos cuando recién nos conocíamos… nuestra boda… las veces que regresaste del frente…- dijo y él la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Y tú me esperabas… para tomarme en tus brazos… curar mis heridas, cuidar de mí…

-Tú también cuidabas de mí… y hacíamos el amor… y no había nada en el mundo que no fuéramos nosotros y nuestro amor…

-Es cierto… las cosas han cambiado… pero seguimos haciendo el amor… y la sensación es la misma… siento que no querría estar en otro lugar que no fuera contigo… - dijo él y besó su cuello.

-Tú eres el amor de mi vida, Cevdet… no me importa quien es mi marido legal o lo que tenga que hacer para estar contigo… ¿puedes entenderlo?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo él y besó sus labios.

Se mantuvieron un buen rato así, disfrutando de esa cercanía tan íntima y luego cada uno volvió a su rutina. Antes de despedirse, Cevdet le hizo jurar a Azize que no se rendiría ante Tevfik bajo ninguna causa.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos por ahora! Sigo pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Tevfik abrió la puerta de la habitación de Azize sin golpear y la hizo sobresaltar. Estaba acostada en la cama y se cubrió un poco, no porque estuviese muy desvestida, sino por incomodidad…

-Querida… ¿cómo has dormido?- le preguntó y Azize achicó los ojos con rabia.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así, sin llamar?- le dijo con enojo.

-Eres mi esposa… deberías estar agradecida de que no te obligue a dormir junto a mi…

-Dime… ¿qué placer encuentras en torturarme?

-El mismo que encuentras tú en dejarme de lado y seguir enamorada del traidor de Cevdet…

-Tevfik… realmente… todo esto no es necesario…

-Sí… créeme que lo es… me has utilizado, Azize… y eso duele mucho….

-Dime la verdad, Tevfik… ¿acaso no escuchaste cuando te dije que si aceptaba casarme no era por un sentimiento de amor sino porque me ofrecías una estabilidad y seguridad que necesitaba? ¿no fue tu idea acaso?

-Azize… yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti… y nunca correspondiste mis sentimientos…

-Lo siento… pero ¿te hubieras enamorado de mí si yo fuera distinta? ¿Si saltara de un hombre a otro solo porque me conviene?

-Yo creo que si… tenía la ilusión de que me vieras tal cual soy… que te enamoraras de mí…

-Tevfik…- dijo y sus gestos se suavizaron apenas un poco- no podría hacerlo… estoy enamorada de Cevdet… lo estuve casi toda mi vida y encima espero un hijo con él… eso no va a cambiar…

-Tendrá que cambiar… porque sino, tu adorado Cevdet se quemará en el infierno de los traidores…

-¿Tanto lo odias? - dijo Azize llorando.

-Imagínate cuanto… me dejó sin posibilidades de estar con la mujer de mi vida…

-Tevfik…

-Considera esto, Azize… cada vez que te acercas a él y te alejas de mí es como si colocaras un arma en su cabeza, lista para disparar… y tú no quieres eso… ¿verdad?

Azize sacudió la cabeza y tocó instintivamente su vientre.

-Sal de mi habitación, ahora…- dijo con firmeza y él le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se fue.

Azize se permitió llorar un buen rato y luego se levantó y se vistió. Tenía que ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

* * *

Pasaron los días, Tevfik seguía lanzando sus amenazas sobre Cevdet cada vez que podía y Azize, que no veía a Cevdet muy seguido, se cansó de la situación y se dio cuenta de que tenía que tomar una decisión.

Le envió un mensaje a Cevdet y le pidió que se encontraran en su lugar secreto.

Lo esperó durante horas, angustiada, muerta de miedo, creyendo que Tevfik lo había encontrado y finalmente había cumplido su promesa de denunciarlo con Vasilli…

Cevdet no llegó al encuentro, y cuando se hizo de noche, Azize decidió volver a su casa.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, tiritando por el frío, sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y perdió el conocimiento.

Se despertó en un lugar sucio y húmedo. Olía a mar, así que intuyó que estaría cerca del puerto, o al menos de la playa. Estaba atada de pies y manos y un trozo de tela mugriento tapaba su boca.

Se movió un poco y se incorporó. Tenía pánico. Supo quien estaba detrás de su secuestro, nunca tuvo dudas.

A pesar de que estaba muy oscuro, vio una sombra a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba y supo que había alguien más.

Intentó gritarle, quería saber quien era, pero la voz no le salía.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del lugar y todo se iluminó. Azize casi tiene un ataque cuando vio que la sombra que había visto hacía segundos, era la de Cevdet… que yacía vendado, atado y todo ensangrentado, inconsciente…

-Mi vida… te has despertado…- dijo Tevfik con una sonrisa perversa y Azize se removió con furia, quería matarlo con sus propias manos.

El coronel se acercó a ella y acarició su cara.

-Te quitaré esto de la boca si prometes portarte bien…- dijo y ella asintió, mirándolo con odio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldito? -le dijo con furia.

-Mis planes han cambiado…- dijo y se acercó a Cevdet.

-¿Qué harás? - insistió Azize.

-Los mataré a ambos… tendré que decidir en qué orden lo haré… eso depende de a quien quiera castigar más…

-No matarás a Cevdet… no te lo permitiré…

-El destino está escrito, Azize… y fue tu culpa que todo terminara así… no quisiste entender que te estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de salvarte y salvarlo… y ahora lo perderás…

Cevdet se removió en su lugar y Tevfik advirtió que se había despertado.

-Cevdet… Cevdet…- dijo Azize- mi vida…

-Estamos aquí… nuestra Azize y yo… querido Cevdet…- dijo Tevfik y Cevdet se removió violentamente.

Tevfik se acercó a Cevdet y lo movió para que pudiera sentarse y destapó sus ojos y su boca…

-Azize… ¿estás bien? - dijo con desesperación cuando la vio atada.

-Sí… estoy bien…

-Qué romántico… sus últimas palabras…- dijo Tevfik sonriendo, observando el intercambio y las miradas desesperadas.

-Me tienes harto, Tevfik… hasta donde vas a llegar…- dijo Cevdet con furia.

-Hasta el final, querido hermano…- dijo Tevfik y le puso un arma en la cabeza.

Azize sintió que su corazón se detenía. No podía ni pensar que Tevfik pudiera matar a Cevdet así de fácil y delante de sus ojos.

-Tevfik… ¿qué es lo que quieres? - dijo Azize y Tevfik la miró sonriendo.

-A ti… creí que había quedado claro…- dijo el coronel.

-Mátame ahora… no existe la posibilidad de que eso pase, hermano…- dijo Cevdet mirando a Azize.

-¿Es así, querida? Piénsalo… te estoy dando la última posibilidad de salvar a tu Cevdet…

-Ella no tiene nada que pensar… sabe que prefiero morir antes de verla contigo…- dijo Cevdet con desesperación.

-Cevdet…- dijo Azize llorando sin consuelo.

-Amor… no… no hagas nada… no vale la pena… dispárame ya, Tevfik… ¿o acaso no tienes la hombría suficiente para hacerlo?

-No es una cuestión de hombría… sino de conveniencia… vine dispuesto a matarlos a ambos, pero puedo escuchar ofertas… ¿qué tienes para ofrecerme, querida?

-Tevfik...- empezó a decir Azize.

-Azize por favor no lo hagas…

-Haré lo que tú me pidas… pero déjalo vivir… lo siento, amor… no puedo verte morir… soy muy cobarde…

-Bien pensado, querida…- dijo Tevfik y la hizo levantar. Cevdet los miró con lágrimas en los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

-Cevdet…-dijo Azize y cuando Tevfik la empujó para que caminara y se fueran, Cevdet consiguió desatarse y se tiró a los pies de Tevfik derribándolo y Azize cayó a un costado y se quedó mirando desesperada, la feroz pelea ente ambos.

Cevdet lo tomó del cuello y Tevfik tiró un par de puñetazos al aire, pero no logró pegarle. Cevdet parecía poseído, había tanto odio en su mirada que Azize supo que alguno de los dos moriría luego de esa pelea.

Pero entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. Ella vio que Tevfik sacaba su pistola y que Cevdet trataba de quitársela. Luego escuchó un tiro y su corazón se paralizó hasta que pudo ver que quien se desangraba era Tevfik…

Cevdet se levantó con algo de trabajo y lo observó morirse sin mover un solo músculo.

Luego miró a Azize que estaba inmóvil y la ayudó a levantarse, la desató y se abrazaron largamente, más aliviados…

-No nos molestará más…- dijo Cevdet y deslizó sus manos hacia el vientre de su mujer, acariciando a su hijo.

-Ya no… Cevdet… creí que te perdería hoy…

-Yo también… y a nuestro hijo…- dijo Cevdet- vámonos de aquí…

-Tienes que llevarte el cuerpo…- le dijo Azize.

-En otro momento lo hubiese hecho… no lo haré… que se lo coman las ratas…- dijo Cevdet y la ayudó a salir caminando del lugar.

Pasaron por el hospital antes de volver a casa. Azize quería controlar que los golpes no hubiesen afectado su embarazo y que las heridas de Cevdet no fueran tan graves.

Azize se sintió liberada, bajo ningún punto de vista quería que una vida se perdiera, pero si había que elegir entre la de ella, la de Cevdet y la de Tevfik, no había ninguna duda…

* * *

**Bueno, veremos si ahora las cosas se simplifican para Azize y Cevdet. Nos vemos en la próxima historia!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Azize abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul de Cevdet. Él sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que se había despertado. Estaba a su lado en la cama, pero ya vestido.

-Buenos días, querida…- le dijo y besó su frente.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Es un sueño pensar que no deberemos escondernos más…

-Pero antes deben encontrar el cuerpo de Tevfik… sería muy sospechoso que nosotros estemos juntos y él desaparecido…- dijo ella y él asintió.

-Me las arreglaré para que se encuentre el cuerpo y haremos creer a la gente que me acerqué para reconfortarte y que descubrimos que queremos seguir juntos…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y él la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te quejaste un poco anoche…- dijo él con preocupación.

-Estoy bien… sentí los movimientos del bebé… quizá fue eso… todavía se siente extraño que se mueva tanto, pero lo hace…

-Mi hijo…- dijo Cevdet y acarició su vientre con ternura.

Sintieron golpes en la puerta y cuando Azize la dejó entrar, Yildiz se alegró de ver a su padre allí…

-Buenos días, mamá… papá…- les dijo a ambos- ¿no es peligroso que el tío Tevfik los vea aquí?

-No te preocupes…- dijo Cevdet y Azize lo miró de costado- se que él está en una misión y que no regresará a Esmirna por unos días…

-Entiendo… qué suerte que puedan estar juntos… -dijo con sinceridad Yildiz.

-Así es hija…- dijo Azize- pero no digamos nada por las dudas…

-Por supuesto…- dijo la chica y fue a besar a su madre- el desayuno está listo… eso venía a decirles…

-Bien… ahora bajamos…- dijo Cevdet y Yildiz se fue.

Azize se mordió el labio y Cevdet sonrió.

-Lo siento… no me pareció bien que Yildiz se enterara lo de Tevfik… cuanta menos gente sepa lo que realmente pasó, mejor…

-Tienes razón, mi vida… vayamos a desayunar… necesitas alimentar a nuestro hijo…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y se levantó despacio.

Desayunaron juntos con sus hijas y luego Cevdet se fue a la comandancia a tratar de arreglar el tema de Tevfik.

* * *

Al mediodía pasó por el hospital para verla, quería contarle que en cualquier momento irían a avisarle que su esposo había fallecido y ella tendría que organizar su entierro.

-Dices que tengo que representar el papel de amante esposa y lo haré, aunque por dentro quiera irme y no participar de nada…- dijo Azize y él tomó su mano y besó sus dedos con ternura.

-Es lo mejor, Azize… así todo quedará cerrado delante de los demás… y podremos dedicarnos a disfrutar de una vida juntos… ahora que podemos hacerlo…

En el momento en que Cevdet se iba, un soldado de los que Tevfik tenía a cargo, se acercó para contarle que habían encontrado el cuerpo.

Azize se tapó la cara con las manos y fingió llorar. Cevdet sonrió de costado, la actuación resultaba convincente, por eso la amaba tanto, ella era capaz de cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que las cosas salieran como se esperaba.

Se preguntó si Azize no podría ser una espía al igual que él. Se acercó a Azize y le preguntó qué le ocurría delante del soldado.

-Tevfik… lo encontraron muerto en un galpón…- dijo entre llantos Azize y Cevdet la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, Azize… si quieres puedo encargarme de todo… Tevfik fue casi mi hermano alguna vez… te acompañaré en esto…

-Gracias, Cevdet… veo que aunque tuviesen distintos uniformes ustedes son buenas personas…- dijo ella y el soldado asintió.

Un par de horas después, Azize, Cevdet, sus hijas y mamá Hasibe fueron al entierro de Tevfik, Azize vistió de negro, respetuosamente y Cevdet estuvo a su lado en todo momento.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Hilal y Yildiz, que aún estaban algo impresionadas, le pidieron a su padre que se quedara a dormir en casa, así no estarían solas.

Cevdet accedió y Azize se fue a dormir temprano.

-Yo… me siento algo culpable… últimamente no he tenido una buena relación con el tío Tevfik…- dijo Yildiz.

-Bueno, eso tiene que ver con distintos momentos… deberías recordarlo como la persona que era cuando tú eras pequeña… el que hacía bromas con mi madre, el que las besaba cariñosamente…- dijo Cevdet y acarició su cabeza.

-Es cierto… yo siempre tuve una buena relación con él… de hecho…- dijo Hilal y sintió que debía seguir siendo sincera- cuando vi que mamá estaba tan sola y él le ofreció matrimonio me puse contenta… realmente lo apreciaba…

-Te entiendo…- dijo Cevdet- pero sabes que tu madre y yo tenemos un amor de esos que no se pueden quebrar con nada… y que últimamente…

-Él estaba celoso y no podía dejarlos en paz… que se había negado a darle el divorcio a mamá… quizá estaba demasiado enamorado de ella…

-Quizá… lamentablemente no está más… y en un punto me siento aliviado de no tener que seguir discutiendo con él… no era sano…

-Es cierto…- dijo Yildiz.

-Niñas… vayan a descansar… no es bueno que se queden despiertas hasta tan tarde…

-¿Te quedarás con mamá?- preguntó Yildiz.

-Por supuesto… la cuidaré…- dijo Cevdet sonriendo.

Cevdet subió las escaleras para reunirse con Azize y se encontró a su madre, a punto de irse a dormir.

-Es una pena que un muchacho tan joven haya fallecido… pero últimamente él no se parecía a mi querido hijo Tevfik… - dijo Hasibe.

-Es cierto, mamá… él estaba distinto, raro… y estaba muy obsesionado con Azize…- dijo Cevdet y besó su mano.

-Ve a descansar, hijo… cuida a Azize…

-Mamá… tú… ¿tú estás de acuerdo con que me quede aquí?

-Yo no soy quien para opinar… sé la clase de amor que Azize y tú comparten, un amor que hasta yo me atrevería a decir que no podría sostener… ve a descansar con tu mujer, hijo…

Cevdet asintió y golpeó suavemente la puerta de Azize.

-Entra…- le dijo ella y tiró de su mano para hacerlo pasar.

-Mi vida…- dijo cuando estuvo adentro y ella lo apretó entre sus brazos.

-Todo salió bien, ¿has visto? - le dijo al oído.

-Una muerte nunca es buena, pero en este caso ha sido un alivio… no me siento mal por pensar eso…

-Por supuesto que no… Tevfik era capaz de cualquier cosa para separarnos, incluso hasta matarnos… no entiendo como es que cambió tanto…

-No sé si cambió o si realmente no lo conocíamos bien…- dijo ella y desabotonó la camisa de él.

-¿Estás apurada, Azize?- le dijo mirándola con picardía.

-Ya deja de hablar… necesito estar contigo… lo más cerca posible…- dijo ella y él sonrió, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Azize se perdió en los ojos de Cevdet y sonrió con algo de melancolía.

-No puedo creer todo lo que hemos pasado, Cevdet…- dijo y él besó su frente.

-Pero todo eso ya pasó… ahora debemos tratar de ser lo más felices que se pueda...

-¿Podremos hacerlo? - preguntó ella.

-Confío en que sí…- ¿cómo podía no confiar con tanto amor que tenía tanto por ella como por sus hijas y su madre?

Se acostaron en la cama entre besos y caricias… se quedaron dormidos abrazados, serenos como nunca antes. Ahora solo quedaba terminar con la misión y dedicarse a vivir una vida tranquila y juntos…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Un mes después, Cevdet iba y venía de la mansión griega a su casa, algunos días se quedaba con su familia y otros volvía a compartir con Vasilli y su esposa porque todavía no consideraban oportuno sacar a la luz que estaban juntos.

La familia se había reunido a cenar y Azize estaba sirviendo la comida. Cevdet la miró y tomó su mano con suavidad. Ella lo miró, enternecida por el gesto y él besó sus dedos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido ni para mamá Hasibe ni para Yildiz y Hilal.

-Azize…- dijo y ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Dime…- dijo ella con suavidad.

-Quiero decirte algo, aquí, delante de nuestra familia…- dijo y volvió a besar su mano, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Te escucho, mi vida…- le dijo ella y Hilal y Yildiz se miraron sonrientes.

-Necesito volver a ti… a mi familia…

-Estás aquí, Cevdet… no tienes que pedir permiso…

-Pero quiero volver… quedarme aquí para siempre… a tu lado…

-No digas nada más… puedes quedarte…- dijo algo incómoda y mamá Hasibe asintió.

-Azize… déjalo hablar… creo que hay algo más que quiere decirte…- dijo Hasibe y Cevdet la miró y le sonrió.

-Así es… Azize… mi Azize… sé que estoy en tu corazón, y que nos amaremos hasta el último aliento… pero quiero que vuelvas a ser mi esposa…

-Cevdet…- dijo algo agitada, él le estaba proponiendo ser su esposa como si le hablara de algo intrascendente.

-Mi vida… ¿aceptas volver a ser mi esposa? - dijo y se quedó expectante, aguardando su respuesta.

Azize sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y miró a su suegra y luego a sus hijas, que asintieron sonriendo, como esperando su respuesta afirmativa.

-Nunca deberíamos habernos separado…- dijo ella con emoción.

-Por supuesto… asumo mi error y te pido perdón… por eso quería hacerlo delante de nuestra familia…

-Cevdet…

-Azize por favor… dime que sí de una vez y así podré darte el anillo…- dijo Cevdet con ansiedad.

-¡Mamá! - dijo Yildiz y Azize rio con nerviosismo.

-Sí… por supuesto… acepto… quiero volver a ser tu esposa para siempre…- dijo y él se levantó y la abrazó fuerte.

Hasibe y sus nietas intercambiaron miradas de emoción mientras los veían abrazarse tiernamente.

Cevdet apoyó la frente sobre la de ella y se reprimió de besarla, no quería hacerlo frente a todos. Puso la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo un anillo bastante sencillo y se lo colocó en su dedo.

-Cevdet… es precioso…- dijo ella y él volvió a abrazarla, su nariz en su cuello, en su lugar predilecto.

-Bueno… vamos a comer…- dijo Cevdet y se sentó para que Azize pudiera terminar de servirles a todos.

La comida se centró en los preparativos de la boda, sería algo sencillo, íntimo, porque tampoco les hacía falta estar publicándolo.

* * *

Al terminar, cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, Cevdet se preparaba para irse y Azize lo miró sin comprender…

-¿Piensas irte? - le preguntó como resaltando lo obvio.

-Bueno, sí…

-¿Es porque todavía no estamos casados? - dijo sonriendo.

-Digamos que sí…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Debes estar bromeando… ¿acaso no quieres quedarte, dormir en mis brazos?

-Sabes que si… pero… hablé con el general Vasilli, él no está muy contento con mi decisión, sabe que tú no estás a favor de que use el uniforme griego, pero comprendió que nuestro amor es mucho más importante… solo quiero que se de cuenta de que esto es algo formal, algo serio…

-¿Y por eso no te quedarás a dormir con tu familia?

-Esta podría ser mi última noche de soltero…- dijo él bromeando.

-Pues vete y pásala bien…- dijo Azize algo ofendida.

-Azize…-dijo y la tomó de las manos y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella- no hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que dormir contigo todas las noches de mi vida… Vasilli me ofrecerá un pequeño agasajo… para despedir mi vida de soltero…

-Tú no eres soltero, eres divorciado… divorciado, precisamente de mí… podrías seguir así, ahora que lo pienso...

-No te enojes… por favor, mi vida… no pienses que no me gustaría quedarme…

-Pues parece que no… me regalas un hermoso anillo y luego te vas a beber por ahí con los soldados griegos…

-Dicho así suena mucho peor de lo que es… ¿acaso me necesitas?

-No… para nada…- dijo y lo miró ofendida

-Te diré que haremos… quizá pueda quedarme un rato… y luego me iré despacio, sin despertarte, y vendré por la mañana, para desayunar contigo…

-No quiero…- dijo ella que no quería darle el gusto.

-Ven aquí… no seas orgullosa… - dijo mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo- sabes que yo quiero estar contigo… pero tengo que cumplir con lo que se espera de mí…

Azize bufó con fastidio y eludió su mirada.

-En serio… ¿quieres que vayamos a nuestra habitación y?… podría darte unos masajes en los pies… tú te quejas de que te duelen un poco…

-No lo sé…

-Y podría robarte un par de besos…- insistió él y ella trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Es que…

-Mi vida… no puedo estar enojado contigo… y sé que tú tampoco...- dijo y la empujó un poco para hacerla caminar hacia la escalera.

Azize sonrió de costado cuando él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y subieron a la habitación.

Él cerró la puerta con suavidad y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Mejor me voy a dormir…- dijo ella y giró para comenzar a desvestirse. Creyó que él iba a decir algo mientras ella se cambiaba y cuando volvió a girar, esperando el comentario, lo vio observándola con los ojos oscuros, cargados de deseo.

-Azize…- le dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Cevdet… tienes que irte…- le dijo ella no queriendo dejarse llevar.

-Tengo un rato…

-¿Un rato?

-Prometo que haré valer cada segundo…- dijo él sobre sus labios y la besó.

Azize quiso rebelarse pero no pudo, la revolución de hormonas, que ya no era tan intensa, igual ganó la batalla y comenzó a responderle.

Cevdet sonrió cuando sus bocas se separaron y pudo ver el fuego en los ojos de su mujer.

La empujó suavemente y ella cayó, con el vestido entreabierto, sobre la cama. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó mientras la acariciaba. Y ella luchó por despojarlo de toda la ropa en cuestión de segundos.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y cuando quisieron acordarse, se reían agitados y satisfechos, uno en brazos del otro.

Azize acarició el contorno de su barba y sonrió.

-¿De verdad nos casaremos mañana?

-Mañana, será mañana…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Y… te quedarás aquí a partir de mañana…

-Por supuesto… es mi casa… sobre todo lo será si soy tu esposo…

-Entiendo…- dijo pensativa.

-Bueno, no te enojes, pero me iré a cumplir con mi promesa… - dijo y se levantó.

Azize lo miró y sonrió en su contemplación, sentía que los años no habían pasado para ellos y eso era lo importante, ese amor y esa pasión que durarían para siempre.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos. En el próximo será la boda, espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Cevdet tomó la mano de Azize y la besó con ternura, sus hijas los miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hasibe sonreía satisfecha y el Imán asintió, cuando finalmente la ceremonia terminó.

-Eres el amor de mi vida, Azize…- dijo Cevdet con emoción en el oído de ella, y Azize separó un poco su cara para mirarlo a los ojos sonriente.

-¿Eso significa que no volverás a divorciarte de mí? - le preguntó.

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho varias veces, pero lo vuelvo a repetir, ese fue un grave error que por suerte estoy solucionando… ahora mismo…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

Cevdet besó su frente y luego miró hacia un costado, buscando la complicidad de sus hijas que asintieron y entonces besó suavemente sus labios, a pesar de todo el amor que se tenían, no era habitual besarse delante de la familia…

Yildiz y Hilal se acercaron y los abrazaron con emoción. Era increíble poder verlos juntos otra vez, como siempre debió ser, o continuar siendo…

-El amor siempre triunfa, hijo…- dijo mamá Hasibe luego de besar su frente.

-Así es mamá…- dijo Cevdet y Azize sonrió.

-Más te vale portarte bien con esta hermosa mujer porque sino no te lo perdonaré, ¿has entendido? - le dijo levantando un dedo.

-Perfectamente… no te preocupes… fue solo una mala decisión.

-Que así haya sido…- dijo Hasibe y el Imán aprovechó que estaban conversando para irse y dejarlos festejar tranquilos.

Comenzaron los sencillos festejos que habían preparado y mientras celebraban, escucharon el timbre.

El general Vasilli, Verónica y León se llegaron a saludarlos.

-Señora Azize, general Cevdet…- dijo Vasilli ceremonioso y Azize intentó sonreír.

-Azize… querida…- dijo Verónica y la abrazó con cariño- me alegra que las cosas se hayan arreglado.

-Muchas gracias, Verónica…- dijo Azize con una sonrisa y dejó que Verónica apoyara sus manos en su vientre.

León se acercó a Hilal y Yildiz luego de saludar a Cevdet y Azize y las chicas lo miraron con algo de incomodidad.

-Teniente… - dijo Hilal y León sonrió- ¿qué vino a hacer aquí, a la casa de unos simples ciudadanos turcos?

-Vine a saludar a sus padres señorita… - dijo León y Yildiz sonrió.

-¿Quiere tomar algo, teniente? - preguntó Yildiz y Hilal puso los ojos en blanco cuando León le sonrió y aceptó.

La reunión se distendió lo suficiente como para que Azize y Cevdet se sintieran cómodos y pudieran disfrutarla.

Se hizo bastante tarde, pero a nadie parecía importarle.

* * *

Cuando por fin todos se fueron, las chicas insistieron en que Azize se fuera a descansar y ellas se ocuparon de limpiar y ordenar la casa.

Cevdet las ayudó un poco y luego sus hijas le pidieron que subiera a su habitación.

-Papá… mamá seguramente te está esperando, no la hagas esperar más…- dijo Yildiz y Hilal asintió.

-Es su noche de bodas…- agregó su hija menor y Cevdet alzó las cejas.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes están hablando de esto conmigo? - dijo algo incómodo.

Hilal y Yildiz se miraron sonrientes.

-Papá… ya no tenemos 10 años…- dijo Hilal y Yildiz asintió.

-Es cierto lo que dice Hilal, papito… piensa que mamá te está esperando y no quieres que se quede dormida…

Cevdet se sintió algo fastidiado de que sus hijas le hicieran esos comentarios, pero estuvo de acuerdo con que ya no tenían 10 años y sabían un poco más de la vida. No es que no hubiese dormido con Azize miles de veces, pero esa noche era especial, porque él había vuelto a cumplir su sueño de que ella fuera su esposa.

Abrió la puerta y la vio recostada sobre la cama, con un camisón que él no conocía, seguramente lo había hecho para esa ocasión y estaba dormida, con las manos sobre su vientre.

Cevdet se quedó mirándola embobado, no podía creer que el amor que ellos tenían en lugar de apaciguarse, fuera cada vez más profundo.

Miró hacia arriba agradeciendo al destino que las cosas hubieran podido arreglarse entre ellos y que ella no le guardara rencor por la mentira que le había tenido que hacer creer…

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, sus ojos acariciándola. Se emocionó de pensar que pasaría su vida junto a su Azize, que no se separarían nunca más… él no permitiría que eso sucediera, no permitiría ni siquiera que la guerra los separara, ya no más…

-Mi vida…- dijo y luego de cambiarse, y acostarse a su lado.

Azize no se movió, parecía dormida, y descansaba plácidamente. Cevdet levantó una mano y deslizó un dedo delineando su perfil. Ella se sobresaltó un poco y luego suspiró. Él sonrió.

Se acercó y besó suavemente su mejilla. Ella se inclinó hacia él, disfrutando del contacto. Cevdet colocó una mano sobre la de ella, ubicada sobre su vientre y entrelazó sus dedos. Azize sonrió en sueños.

Él cerró los ojos y recordó su primera noche de bodas. Los ojos inocentes de Azize, llenos de amor y también pasión, esa pasión por él y por todo lo que él compartía con ella. Habían pasado muchos años, eso era cierto, pero aquella pasión seguía intacta, incluso había seguido cuando ellos estaban separados y ella estaba con Tevfik.

No pudo evitar hundir su nariz en el cuello de su mujer y la escuchó suspirar profundamente.

-Cevdet…- le dijo entre dormida y él levantó su otra mano y acarició suavemente su pierna, deslizando sus dedos hacia arriba, por debajo de la tela del camisón.

Él no hizo ningún comentario, pero estuvo atento a cada gesto de ella, y la vio abrir los ojos cuando llegó con sus dedos al destino final, logrando que ella se sintiera tan estimulada como para olvidarse del sueño, de que estaba descansando y de todo lo demás…

-¿Estás muy cansada? - le preguntó mientras sus dedos la acariciaban. Ella enfocó sus ojos en él y entreabrió sus labios para hablar, pero solo suspiró.

-Cevdet…- dijo después de un rato de caricias que la dejaron sin palabras.

-Dime...

-Te necesito…- le rogó y él se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-Yo también…- le dijo él al oído y ella cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse.

Azize se incorporó y lo besó húmedamente mientras le arrancaba el pijama que él se había puesto. Él la ayudó a quitarse el camisón y se reunieron en un intenso abrazo.

Cevdet besó cada centímetro de su piel y ella le devolvió los besos cuando él le permitió tener su turno de hacerlo, solo ansiaba que ella estuviera bien y se sintiera deseada.

Azize cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió finalmente en ella. Tuvo algunos recuerdos de su primera noche juntos, sus nervios, la forma en que él la había tratado, con esa delicadeza que no se había perdido pero que a veces quedaba un poco de lado para darle paso a la pasión que sentían…

Cevdet buscó entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella como siempre, cuando luchaba para que ambos alcanzaran el máximo placer. Y ella se perdió en el aroma de su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo suavemente, como sabía que a él le gustaba.

Se abrazaron extenuados una vez que se recuperaron del clímax y ella se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Cevdet la acurrucó entre sus brazos y rezó sus plegarias agradecido de volver a tener consigo a su mujer y a sus hijas.

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


End file.
